Spontaneity
by Romione-Mellark
Summary: AU Peeta Mellark has never been an very spontaneous man, He liked his life and didn't see the need for any change. But what happens when something happens and an impulse decision lands him on the Hawaiian island of Oahu and who will he meet who will attempt to snap him out of his "safe" ways. Peeta Katniss 00C Rated M for language and mature content in later chapters
1. Everything was perfect

Spontinuity 

Intro

Hi there, my name is Peeta Mellark and I'm a 22 year old baker from a small town just outside Louisville in Kentucky. I have never really been a very spontaneous type of guy, in fact the most wild thing I have ever done was add extra cheese to a couple of cheese buns. I like things to be planned and organised and I like to know what I'm doing days in advance. I liked my life and I didn't see any need for sudden change. I mean I enjoyed my job, I had amazing relationship with my elder brothers and an even better one with girlfriend. Yep life was great, up until now...

Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beeo_

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me from my slumber. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and lean over to silence the deafening screech which fills my ears. 5.00am The LED screen reads. _Perfect_ I thought _I really should be getting ready to start things up at the bakery, it opens at 8 and I should start setting up soon._ I turn to my side and see the sleeping beauty lying next to me, her blonde hair splayed across her pillow. No matter how many times I see it I can never get used to the sight of the beautiful Delly Cartwright sleeping besides me. She's been my girlfriend now for over 4 years and I couldn't be happier. Her mouth is slightly parted and there is a soft whistling escaping her nose as she sleeps. _God she's so cute _I think to myself as I sit there staring at her. Not even the wailing of a banshee could wake up this girl. I laugh quietly to myself at this thought as I slowly slip out of the bed and pull on a fresh pair of boxers. I could have stayed there and watched her naked form sleep all day but sadly I have to go to work. But before I leave I give her a quick peck on the top of her head. Her hair smells of Lavender, god I love the smell of her hair, and her smile, and her laugh, and her eyes. Hell I just love this woman.

Baking has always been one of my hobbies and it's something I really enjoying doing. Being able to create such amazingly soft and succulent products from simple ingredients has always amazed me. I love decorating the cakes and being able to create wonderful designs on them. The look on the customers face when they see the finished product is priceless. So at around 8.05 when the first customer of the day entered the bakery, I knew this would be the start of a very busy morning, and it was. So when noon came around I was very surprised to see Delly walk in with huge smile plastered on her face.

"Well hello there beautiful, to what do I owe this honour?" I said while leaning over the counter to place the most delicate of kisses onto her soft lips.

"I missed you this morning and wanted to see how you were getting on, is that so bad?" she replied as she returned the kiss. I couldn't help but smile.

"Here let me escort you into the back room, we can talk more privately there" I take her hand before she can say anything and lead her into the back. I deserve half an hour break anyway. As we enter the room I can't help but pull her into another embrace and lean in to kiss her lips again. Her kisses are like a drug to me so I can't help but steal them when I get the opportunity. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I ask her in between kisses,

"You talk too much" she replied as she smiled against my mouth. That's all the hints I need to tell me to shut up and just carry on with what I am doing. Her lips part and she traces her tongue across my bottom lip begging for entry, which I grant with just as much enthusiasm. As our tongues battle for dominance as I grab her buttocks and lift her up onto the counter, never breaking the kiss. Delly is the first to break away from air and as I look into those emerald green eyes I spot a mischievous glint which tells me she's up to no good. I was too fixated by her eyes to notice her hand slip to the side and grab a handful of flour. Before I knew it that handful was then thrown playfully into my face.

"DELLY!" I shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? LOOK AT THE MESS YOU'VE MADE, I'VE GOT TO GO AND SERVE CUSTOMERS LIKE THIS NOW!" I didn't mean to shout but what she did really annoyed me. I can see the shock on her face at my outburst slowly turn into something else, it looks like anger.

"I'M SORRY IF I'M JUST TRYING TO ADD A LITTLE SPICE INTO OUR RELATIONSHIP, JESUS CHRIST PEETA YOU ARE SO UPTIGHT AT TIMES! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS!" She screamed back at me while pushing herself off the counter and stormed out the shop. I really should have gone after her but that would have just led to another argument and with the mood I'm currently in I really can't be bothered. _I'll just wait until we've bother calmed down and talk to her when I get back from work _I thought to myself as I pick up a broom and start sweeping up the mess she made.

At 5pm I decide to leave the bakery for my brothers to lock up and start the walk back to my apartment. I had calmed down from my earlier outburst and was ready to confront Delly. As I walk I stared to go over what I was going to say to her in my head. _Look Del, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, it had been a busy morning and you caught me off guard. If you want to spice up our relationship a bit that's fine with me, although I don't really see why we have to. But can we please not do it when I'm working? _Or something along the lines of that will do. As I enter the apartment I can tell something is wrong straight away.

"Delly? Babe are you there? Look I'm sorry for earlier, I acted like a complete idiot I know and I shouldn't have reacted like that, could you please for-" I stopped dead in my tracks. Delly was sat on our bed, tears streaming down her face with her suitcase by her side.

"Peeta, we need to talk"


	2. Confessions

**Hey guys! If you're reading this you've decided to stick with me and this story so thank you! This is the first ever fanfic I've written so I'm pretty nervous. The idea for this story came from a film idea I had (I have a lot of them) and I finally decided to write one of them down but adapt it to a hunger games fanfic I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please review and if you have any thoughts or constructive critism I am all ears.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction**

Chapter 2

"Peeta, we need to talk"

"Delly what's going on? Why are you crying? And why have you got a suitcase?"

"Peeta please sit down, I have something to tell you"

I do as she says and take a seat next to her on the bed. I have a horrible feeling I know what's going to happen next but I don't want to believe it. I try to look directly into her eyes but she averts my gaze and just stares at the floor. _This can't be good._

"Peeta...Things between us haven't been the same recently-"

"Is this because of the fight we had earlier? Look Delly I'm sorry it was all my fault I shouldn't have -" She raises as hand as a sign that she hasn't finished and needs me just to listen.

"It's not just about today Peeta, it's every day. I haven't felt the same spark we had 4 years ago for a while now and I thought that if I try and spice things up a bit it might come back, but it hasn't and I don't think it ever will. I'm a 22 year old woman, I need excitement in my life not routine. I may have been happy with that at the beginning but now I just feel trapped and if I don't say something or do something about it now I'm scared that I'm going to be stuck feeling like this for the rest of my life. I've called Madge and she said I can stay with her until I find a new place. I'm so sorry Peeta I just can't do this anymore" She's looking at me directly in the face now and I can see a single tear roll down her cheek. I want to reach over and wipe it away but I can't, my whole body has gone stiff after what she just said. We just sit there in awkward silence as I try to process her words. _She's leaving you, say something, say anything, just don't let her walk away from you._

"If you have been feeling like this for a while why didn't you just talk to me about it instead of suffering in silence. I could have changed"

"You can't change Peeta, this is who you are"

"I would have tried for you. I love you Delly" She's looking at me directly in the eye now.

"I love you too Peeta, but not in the same way as I used to, I'm so sorry" she's crying freely now so I move over and wrap her in a tight embrace.

"Hey hey shhh please stop crying, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one who should be apologizing for making you feel like this, please stop crying" I whisper into her hair.

"That's just like you, I'm the one who is leaving you and you're sat here trying to calm me down" she sobs into my chest.

"Well one of us has to stay strong and if this is really what you want then I can't stop you. Just know that I will always love you and if you ever decide to come back to me I will here waiting for you, always" I can feel my eyes start to go blurry so I quickly blink back the tears before she can see.

"I never deserved you Peeta Mellark, one day you are going to make some girl very happy, I'm just sorry that it's not me" She leans up and places a quick kiss on my lips before getting up and walking into the bathroom. I just sit there and start looking around the room. It suddenly feels so empty knowing her stuff has gone. Memories start to come flooding back to me of me and her. The first time I saw her when she walked into the Bakery. I thought she was an angel at first. The first time I asked her out. I was so nervous and started stuttering and choking on my words. She managed to figure out what I was trying to say and completed the sentence for me. She said she thought I was cute and that she'd love to go out with me. I was so happy I ran home as fast as I could to tell my brothers. Our first kiss, she initiated it of course. Her lips were as soft as a petal and tasted of vanilla. The first time I made love to her-

The sound of her phone going off bought me out of my daze. She was still in the bathroom and obviously couldn't hear it. _It must be Madge_ I think to myself. I was about to do the gentlemanly things and bring it over to her when something caught my eye. The text wasn't off Madge, but from her work colleague Cato. I've met Cato a couple of times at their annual office Christmas party and I never really liked him. He seemed very arrogant and loud, I didn't think this was the type of guy Delly would be friends with. Curiosity got the better of me and I decide to look at the text.

_Hey babe, I'm glad you finally decided to leave him, hopefully tonight will help cheer you up. I've booked us a table for 8 at Saes so when you're done packing just come straight over to my, I mean our apartment ;) I love you so much babe and I can't wait for us to finally be together xxxx P.s Happy 9 month anniversary! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I just sit there and stare at the text. My heart is in my throat and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I'm still staring at her phone when she finally re enters the room.

"Okay the taxi will be arriving any second to take me to Madge's and I'll come by later in the week to collect the rest of my stuff..." She notices that I'm holding her phone and can obviously see the hurt in my face as I'm not trying very hard to hide it. "Peeta-"

"I didn't realise Cato and you were so close" I manage to say in a very monotone voice , I can feel the hurt slowly being replaced by rage.

"You read my text? Why would you do that –"

"Why would I do that? You're really about to shout at me for looking at your texts when you're the one who's been having the affair? Oh and if I forgot to say it earlier happy 9 month anniversary, you and Cato must be so happy" The rage is clear in my voice now

"Look Peeta I can explain-"

"What is there to explain Delly? You've been sleeping with another man behind my back for 9 months, 9 FUCKING MONTHS! How could you do this to me? I gave you EVERYTHING, I cooked for you, I cleaned for you, I gave you a roof over your head and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with him! And why him by the way? I thought I knew you Delly, turns out I clearly don't because I didn't realise you were a filthy slut with next to no standards." I can see the shock of my outburst in her eyes. Delly has never heard me swear, it's an un-gentlemanly thing to do but right now I really couldn't care less for manners.

"Peeta please calm down, I'm sorry alright I didn't mean for you to find out this way, I didn't want to hurt you"

"Oh how sweet of you, not telling me about your affair so you didn't hurt my feelings. You know what I think I'm falling in love with you all over again" I say to her mockingly

"Look Peeta now you're just being immature"

"I'll be immature if I fucking want to be! You know what, just leave I don't want to see your face right now,I can't believe you would do this to me"

"Can we please talk about this? I don't want to lose you Peet"

"Well too late, you lost me when you first stepped into the repulsive guys bed"

"Peeta Please-"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Let me say it again for you, Get the fuck out of my apartment"

And with that she picks up her stuff and heads for the door.

"I'm so sorry-"

"LEAVE!"

She slams the bedroom door and I can hear her slam the front door as well. _She's gone. Your Delly has gone and she's never coming back. She's left you to be with another man. You led her there. _That thought shatters me and I finally give into my emotions and collapse onto the bed, choking out ever last sob I held in. _Who needs to be strong anymore? _

**And that's it! Poor Peeta Who would have thought Delly would do such a thing? Don't worry though later on in the story he will meet someone who ignites something in him and makes him see that he can do so much better than Delly (can you guess who?) Please let me know what you think of the story! I have literally so much time off as I have virtually completed college for the summer so If you're lucky I will be updating this story frequently **


	3. What are best friends for

**Hey guys! If you're reading this thanks for sticking around! **

**Lipsticked Mirror: In answer to your question, yes I have used "Forgetting Sarah Marshell" for inspiration for this story, some parts may seem similar but hopefully others don't **

**Please read and review! Don't be a shy, I really want to know your thoughts as I'm actually pretty nervous about putting my work out there on the internet and if you guys have any ideas on how to improve I would love to know **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins**

Chapter 3

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I checked the time the clock said it was 2am. _Great _I thought to myself as I slowly make my way out of bed. I stumbled into the bathroom and spotted my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red and puffy and I was still wearing the clothes I wore to work the previous day. _No wonder she left you for Cato, you're not a real man. She deserves a real man. _I looked to my left and noticed she left her shampoo. I flipped open the lid and took a sniff. _Lavender, her hair always smelt of lavender. _Fresh tears threatened to make an appearance so I left the bathroom and her shampoo and shut the door tightly behind me. _Lock away the memories_ I thought to myself as I made my way back into my bedroom. As I slip off my clothes leaving me in only my boxers, I slide under the covers and close my eyes, praying that sleep will overcome me soon. It doesn't. My mind is too busy to sleep. The one thing I can't help but notice is how big my bed is when it only has one person occupying it. In fact my whole apartment feels too big for one person. Its amazing how one person can make such an impact on a space, how their presence can make a room feel so full, how their departure can make it feel so empty. At around half 2 I decided that being here by myself with only my thoughts to keep me company wasn't healthy and that I needed to speak to someone, that someone being my best friend Finnick. Finnick and I went to school together and have been best friends from first grade all the way up to graduation. He moved to go to college to study marine biology in Florida and hasn't looked back since. He loves is down there and he even met an amazing girl called Annie. _Lucky bastard, being all loved up _I thought to myself as I punched in his number.

"Peeta? What are you doing calling me at this time in morning? This better be important or I will personally drive back to Kentucky to beat your ass" _Oh Finnick, charming as always_

"Delly left me" My voice is thick; there is no hiding that I've been crying now. _Great._

"Oh, it is important then. I'm so sorry Peet I know how much she meant to you. Can I ask why she left you?"

"Something about our relationship lacking a spark and that she thought I was boring...oh and she's been sleeping with some other guy for 9 months" I debated on whether to tell him about the affair, partly because I didn't know whether I would be able to tell him without the threat of breaking down again, but then again he is my best friend and he has a right to know.

"WHAT! That fucking slut, nobody treats my best friend like that! I'm in two minds to come up there right now and to give her a piece of my mind and beat the living shit out of the dickhead she's been fucking behind your back! I hope she gets a fucking STD the filthy slag" Oh and that's another reason I debated on whether or not to tell him, as you can tell he has quite the temper.

"Finn calm down, you're going to wake up your neighbours"

"I don't care, she's fucking pissed me off. I'm so sorry Peeta, you can do so much better than her"

"That's the thing Finn, I can't imagine myself being with anyone BUT her, and she's the only person I have ever been with. What if she was the one and I let her go? What if I can't find another person who makes me feel the way she does?"

"I'm sure you will buddy, there are plenty more fish in the sea, you don't need a crab like her. Speaking of crabs I hope she gets them" _Oh Finnick, always trying to put humour into serious situations._

"Hey erm, can I ask you something?" I take his silence as a yes "Do you think I'm boring? Answer me honestly" There is an awkward silence between us, and if it wasn't for the fact that I could hear him breathing down the other end of the line I would have thought he hung up.

"Boring is such a strong word to use" He replied, "I would say you were more...safe"

"Safe?"

"Yeah, it means you don't like stepping out of your comfort zone over certain things. If something has a certain risk to it, you're more likely to take the safer option, if you get me?"

"Yeah I get you. So I don't like taking risks, is that such a terrible thing?"

"No it's not, but sometimes taking a risk can have a positive conclusion. If you never take them, you'll never know what might happen. What is the most wild and risky thing you have ever done?"

"I added extra cheese to a few cheese buns once, but then I thought they might be a bit over powering and the customers wouldn't like them so I threw them in the bin."

"SEE! You need to be more wild Peeta, step out of your comfort zone, be s_pontaneous _for once in your life"

"So what do you suggest I do to be more _spontaneous?" _I could almost hear the amount of thought he was putting into his next answer

"Are you owed any vacation time from the bakery?" Finnick finally replied

"Well yes but I don't see how that has got to do with anything"

"Could you take say...2 weeks off right now"

"Yes I can, Finnick where are you going with this?"

"Do you still have a huge amount of savings in your bank account as well?"

"Well yes, Finnick can you please tell me where you are going with this?"

"Now remember this is only a suggestion, but I think you should do it. Dip into your savings and go somewhere. Literally anywhere, and stay there for a couple of weeks. You never know what might happen and if you ask me you could do with a break anyway after everything that's happened." I was puzzled by his answer but then again very intrigued as well. I mean go away to a random country for two weeks, by myself, just to 'see what might happen'. It certainly sounds spontaneous enough but I can't help but think if it is _too_ spontaneous.

"I don't know Finn, I mean it does sound risky but is it just too risky. Couldn't I just buy a multicoloured shirt or something? And anyway even if I did just take off somewhere, where would I go?"

"Well the answer to your multicoloured shirt question, no you just can't do that and to the other question just leave that to me, I already know all your bank details anyway so –"

"How do you know my bank details?"

"That's not important right now, right now all you have to do is say yes and I'll have it all sorted for you"

A stampede of questions flooded my mind at that moment. Should I do it? Where would he book for me? What if I don't like it? What if it's dirty? What if the bakery needed me? How much money would he spend? Would it be far away? Which continent would it be on? When would I leave? Is this too risky? Has _Cato _ever done anything like this? Do I actually want to go?

"Peeta are you there" The sound of Finnicks voice at the other end of the line bought me back to reality.

"Yeah I am"

"So what's your decision?" I could hear the excitement building up in his voice, how could I let him down now? I don't want to disappoint another person today...

"Okay..." _did_ _I really just say that?_

"Okay? Do that mean yes you will let me do it?"

"Yes Finn, I give you permission to book me a holiday anywhere you want, just make sure it's nice!"

I have to removed the phone from my ear Finnick screamed that loud with excitement

"YES! Oh thank you! You won't regret this, I promise!" I could tell by the way he spoke that he was smiling; it was kind of contagious as I also caught myself smiling as well.

"Don't make me regret this O'dair"

"Oh you won't Mellark" he replied "I'll call you back with all the details!" and then he hung up.

Did I really just do that? Have I actually agreed to let me best friend loose with my card to book me a last minute holiday? _What have you done Mellark? _My phone rang at around 3:30am which signalled that Finnick was finished. I hesitantly answered.

"So where am I going?" I replied, trying (but failing) to hide the worry from my voice

"Oh you are going to love it" He replied mischievously "You, Peeta Mellark have just bought yourself a luxury holiday in...Hawaii! You will be spending 2 weeks in the beautiful island of Oahu in the 5* resort called "The Capital" where you will be surrounded by golden beaches, crisp blue oceans and of course...Hawaiian babes! You can thank your amazing friend Finnick upon your return"

_Hawaii...sounds interesting._

"When's my flight?"

"In about 5 hours"

**End of chapter 3! I had a lot of trouble and fun writing this chapter, I just got writers block. Please read and Review and stay tuned because very shortly Mr Mellark will be meeting the woman who will change his life forever. Thank you for reading and once again any comments or guidance is much appreciate as this is my first fan fiction **


	4. Arrival

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I'm beginning to feel more confident about it and I'm really enjoying writing it. Please don't forget review I would love to hear your thoughts so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 4

5 hours didn't really give me enough time to have second thoughts and before I knew it I was packed and on my way to the airport. Finnick had emailed me my boarding pass so all I had to do was print it off. The whole taxi ride all I could think was _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Why am I doing this? I can't believe you let Finnick talk you into this. _I have only ever flown on a plane once when I was 17 and let's just say it wasn't the most comfortable experience in my life. I got sat next to a drunken man who introduced himself to me as Haymitch and starting going on about how reality TV has ruined the industry and how he doesn't see the enjoyment of watching people embarrass and hurt themselves as a form of entertainment. I don't watch it myself but I just kept listening to his rant just in case I ended up upsetting him. Then he said something about how if we don't end it now, in a few years time we will all be watching people kill each other as a form of entertainment. I chuckled at the memory as I made my way into the departure lounge. The board says my flight doesn't take off for another 2 hours so I decided keep myself occupied to my mind doesn't wonder off to thoughts of Delly. What amazed me the most is how little I had thought about her after I found out I was doing this. Probably because I've been too preoccupied with what's been happening to even think about her. The last words that Finn said to be before he hung up are running through my head. _Try and loosen up and relax, just go with the flow of things and live a little. Oh and if the opportunity to get laid pops up, don't turn it down. Trust me you are going to have an amazing time. _Try and get laid? I don't see that happening any time soon. Like I said before, Delly is the only girl I have ever managed to "pull". _Delly..._

The announcement saying my flight is now boarding tears me away from my thoughts. I stood up and started to make my way to the gate. _This is it Peeta, this is the start of the most wild thing you have ever done. Once you step onto that plane there is no going back. _I was hit with a feeling of both excitement and panic.

My seat was situated next to the aisle in the middle of the plane, to left I was sat next to a little girl with satin skin_. I'm guessing this time there won't be any drunken conversations about reality TV this time. _I suddenly realised how tired I actually was, I mean I have only had what, 4ish hours sleep? I decided to close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

I was woken up by one of the air hostess's telling me that we are about to land in about half an hour. _That wasn't so bad _I thought to myself _Things might actually turn out well. _

Hot. That is the only way I can describe Hawaii as I stepped off the plane. I was in such a rush this morning that I didn't take the weather in to account when picking my clothes, I just put on the first things I could find. I started to feel very uncomfortable as my jeans and plaid shirt started sticking to my skin because of the sweat I was producing. I collected my luggage and made my way out of the airport. A tall man with the words "Mellark" written on a piece of cardboard was waiting outside for me. _I didn't know Finn arranged transport for me. He really has gone out of his way to make me enjoy myself hasn't he._

"Hi, my Name is Peeta Mellark" I said as I made my way over to him.

"Oh right," he said looking puzzled at me.

"Is there a problem?" I replied nervously

"No, there's no problem. I just expected someone older for some reason," He replied with a think Australian accent, "My name is Gale by the way, I work for 'The Capital'resort, they sent me here to come and pick you up."

"Oh okay, thank you that's very kind of you"

"It's no worries mate, let me just put your bags in the trunk and then we can go"

As he put my luggage in the trunk I took the opportunity to get my first real look at Hawaii. The surrounding area was, in a word, stunning. Palm trees were dotted everywhere and so were many other exotic plants. I could see the horizon in the distance and the ocean looked a spectacular azure blue. _If this is what I can see from the airport, imagine what the beaches are going to be like._

"This your first time on the island?" I could hear Gale's footsteps coming closer to me as I gazed into the distance.

"Yeah it is" I said with a smile

"Well believe me when I say you're going to love it"

The rest of the Journey was filled with me and Gale making small talk. He asked me where I came from, how my flight was and he even gave me some suggestions on what to do on my stay.

"You have to go to the beach when the sun is setting, it's absolutely beautiful"

"I'll make sure I will" _If it's as beautiful as he says it is I'll have to make sure I draw it. _One of my other hobbies is drawing, thought I've never really told anyone or shown anyone my work. Before I left the house I made sure I packed my sketchpad and pencils just in case I found something worth drawing.

"We're here mate"

As we pull up in front of the resort and I step out of the car, my breath is literally taken away from me. The check in centre is a pale blue with archways and Pillars at every corner. To my left I can see a set of apartments blocks at least 15 stories high. I'm guessing these are penthouse style suites are something. To my right, I can see a row of Villa's on the sea front with gorgeous balconies and a set of stairs which lead straight onto the beach. _Please say Finnick booked one of those_

I could feel Gale clap his hand onto my shoulder and hand me my bags

"Welcome to the Resort mate, if you need anything just ask at the desk for me. Enjoy your stay"

"Oh I will" I said as I made my way into the building. The woman behind the checkout desk looks up from her computer as she spots me walking towards her and smiles. She's fairly young, I'd say slightly older than me and has short, cropped brown hair. Her name Tag reads "Johanna Mason"

"Hi, welcome to The Capital resort, how many I help you this afternoon"

"Hi, erm my name is Peeta Mellark, I booked a room this morning?" I said as I handed her my passport as a form of ID.

"Hold on let me just check...ah yes here you are, you are booked into Villa 12 on the sea front" _thank you Finnick "_ and it says you will be staying with us for 2 weeks" She turns around and hands me a key from one of the hooks behind her. "Here is your Key Mr Mellark, and if you have any problems or queries please feel free to contact the front desk and any time. Enjoy your stay"

I flash her a quick smile, pick up my luggage and start to head of the door. But before I even make it past the threshold I bumped into something, or someone.

"Whoa! Careful there handsome, you don't want to get hurting that pretty little face of yours" said a female voice. I was about to say sorry to her but the words get caught in my throat as I am met with the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen.

**He's finally made it! Our Peeta as finally done something spontaneous, proud of him. Don't forget to leave a review and hopefully the next chapter will be up later today. I'm really excited about this next one and I hope you enjoy it too.**


	5. Mistakes

**Hey guys! If you've made it this far and haven't left yet I just want to tell you that I love you. I'm so happy that people really like this story so far and that gives me the motivation to keep it going! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about what has happened so far and if you have any thoughts about what you might like to see later! I have it all planned up to a certain point and then I'm stuck so as the story goes on and if you have any ideas please let me know **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic, they all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 5

I must have stood there looking at for what felt like hours. She had stunning long chocolate brown hair which ran cascaded over her shoulders. Her lips were plump, pink and looked delicious, and the smile hiding behind those lips was breath taking. She was tall but not too tall, she was probably around about 5ft 8. Her body contained curves in all the right places, a hint of cleavage was just visible through her top. This girl can't be a 100% human; she's got to be half angel or something. She must have noticed me checking her out and shifted uncomfortably from where she stood.

"Erm, are you finished looking at my tits yet because I really have to get back to work." The way she said it suggested she wasn't annoyed with that fact I was looking at her chest, rather that she was amused that I'd been caught. A furious blush spread across my face and I just about managed to stutter out a reply.

"Oh..urm..yeah sorry" I gave her one last look as I made my way out of the door as fast as I could. I swear I heard her laugh quietly and mutter "boys" when I left. _You're such an idiot Mellark! _I thought to myself as I made my way down to my villa. _You can't go round looking at random women's chests! What would your brothers say if they knew that you just got caught? Although they were pretty good, and she didn't sound annoyed at the fact you were staring. Maybe she wanted you to stare? I mean they weren't exactly hidden were they. She said something about 'going back to work', maybe she works at the resort? She was wearing the same shirt as that Johanna girl at the front desk, maybe she works there? Wait what was her name? Crap I didn't ask for her name! Maybe if I wasn't so lost in her breasts I might have had the common sense to look to the side and read her name badge. Hopefully I'll run into her again..._

As a reached the villa and stepped over the threshold all thoughts of the nameless beauty were wiped out of my mind. The villa was magnificent to say the least. The place has everything you need and more. Spacious living area with an open plan kitchen, a balcony with stairs leading down to the beach, 1 bathroom containing a steam room and walk in shower and another one connected to the master bedroom. The bed provided must be bigger than king size because that thing is huge! I was amazed and then again worried at the same time wondering how much Finnick, or should I say I spent in order to book a place like this._ My bank account must feel so empty right now _I thought as I started to unpack my things. After only 10 minutes of unpacking the familiar sound of my phone ringing caught my attention. Without even looking at the caller 1D I clicked the answer button.

"Hello"

"Peeta" my heart sank as I knew straight away who the voice belonged to. And by the state of it it was clear she had been crying.

"Delly what do you want?"

"I'm so glad you picked up, I was afraid you weren't going to at first" She sniffled down the phone.

"Yeah well...Is this important Delly? I'm kind of in the middle of something-"

"I miss you Peeta, I think I'm starting to realise I might have made a huge mistake leaving you for Cato. I mean he's great and all but he's just not you. I miss what we had, I miss us." My heart was pounding against my chest at her latest confession. _What the fuck really? She misses me? Where has all this come from? _

"Peet...are you there?" I must have dazed off again because the sound of her voice brings me back down to earth.

"Yeah I'm still here" I replied.

"Good I thought you'd hung up on me."

"Where has all this come from Delly?"

"I don't know. When I went to bed last night knowing you weren't going to be besides me it hit me that this is what it would feel like from now on and it just didn't feel right. Can we meet up and talk? Where are you?"

"That's going to be a problem, I'm out of town"

"Out of town? Where have you gone?"

"It's doesn't matter, I just needed to get away to clear my head, take a break"

"Oh...Can we meet up when you get back?"

"I don't know Delly, you hurt me so bad yesterday, I don't know whether I can do this, I just need a break okay?" and this that I hung up on her. My head was spinning and I started to feel sick. _She misses me, my Delly misses me. She obviously regrets leaving me why else would she be crawling back so soon. Should I take her back? I mean everyone makes mistakes, what if this was just a huge mistake? Could I ever trust her again? Do I still love her? Of course I still love her, you don't fall out of love that quickly. Maybe we can work things out and go back to how we were. You might be able to get her back! Why am I here when I should be back home talking things over? What if by the time I get back she's decided to stay with Cato because she doesn't think I love her anymore? Why did I let Finnick do this! This could be make or break for us! This was such a stupid idea to come here on a whim. _In a frantic panic I reach for the phone inside the villa and punch in the number for the front desk.

"Hello you have reach 'The Capital Resort' front desk and this is Johanna speaking, how may I help you this evening"

"Er yes Hello this is Peeta Mellark, I checked in earlier. Yeah something has come up and I need to get back home as soon as I can, is it possible you could book me on the next flight back to Louisville Kentucky?"

"Certainly Mr Mellark, could you please hold for one second? " I could hear her pull away from the phone and whisper something to someone next to her, although I can't quite make out what she is saying. "Sorry about your wait sir, the next flight back to Louisville Kentucky is tomorrow morning at 11, would you like me to book that for you?"

"Yes that will be ideal, thank you"

"It's my pleasure sir, I will also notify one of our drivers to pick you up in the morning,...will that be all?"

"Yes that's fine, and thank you again" I heard a _click _at the other end of the line which tells me she has hung up. _Tomorrow morning? I hope that's not too late. _I start re packing my things back into my suitcase when soft tapping grabs my attention. I walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge to investigate. The noise was coming from someone throwing what looked like pebbles at the window. _What? Who could be doing that? _I stepped out onto the balcony and looked over the edge only to be met with the same grey eyes that I saw earlier. _What was she doing here?_

"Hey there handsome, Mind if I talk to you for a second?"

**Hey thanks for reading guys! I know I said I was looking forward to writing this chapter, but I decided to split my idea into two and the next chapter is the one I'm really looking forward to writing! Once again don't forget to leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts so far!**


	6. The Bet

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me so far! Just to warn you I am going to be busy for the next couple of days so it won't be updated as frequently as I would have like, but hopefully there will still be at least one new chapter up a day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 6

"Hey there handsome, Mind if I talk to you for a second?"

I just stood there looking at her, mouth agape. _Talk to me? Why would she want to talk to me?_

"Urrm yeah sure, what's up?" I finally managed to stumble out. _What is it about her that makes me so tongue tied?_

"Well Johanna told me that someone just rang to say they were leaving early when they only just got here, and when I asked her who she said that is was the same cute blonde guy who walked into me earlier. So I asked her where you were staying and came over to find out for myself. So is it true? Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah it is true, something's come up and I need to get home as soon as I can."

"That's a shame I think you would have really enjoyed it here" There was an awkward silence between the two of us for a few seconds, I considered telling her goodnight and then retire to bed but what she said next caught me off guard slightly. "Hey, wanna make a bet?"

"A bet? What kind of bet?" I was intrigued by what she had to say, and I was beginning to feel more confident while talking to her so it wouldn't hurt to find out what she has in mind.

"I bet that by the end of night I can convince you to stay, and if I do convince you then I also bet that by the time your 2 weeks here is up, I can make you not want to leave."

"Go out with you? Hmm I'm not too sure, I mean I don't really know that well..."

"Exactly! What can be better than going out on the town in a place you don't know, with someone who you just met? Sounds perfect if you ask me. And if it makes you feel like you know me better, Hi I'm Katniss" _Katniss...what an unusually pretty name._

"Hello Katniss, I'm Peeta. Okay lets say I did decide to come out with you tonight, where would you take me?"

"Wait and see... shall I take that as a yes you're coming?"

"Take that as a 'I'm still considering it'. Why do you want me to come out with you so much?"

"I don't really know, you've interested me and I'd like to get to know you better. Plus I'm a sucker for guys with blonde hair and blue eyes." She replied, flashing me one of her breathtaking smiles as an added bonus.

"Interested you? How have I interested you?"

"Come out with me and I'll tell you" She smiled at me again. _She's a playful one this girl._

"You're not going to give up until I decide to come out with you are you?" I laughed.

"Nope, you will soon find out that I always get what I want Peeta" She winked at me. _Playful AND flirty, is this girl for real?_

"Okay okay one last question...What will you do if by the end of the night you haven't convinced me to stay and I still want to go?"

"If I don't convince you, which is highly unlikely, then I will personally drop you off at the airport, escort you onto the plane and I will even pay for you to travel first class."

"Now that does sound tempting, you really are confident that you can convince me to stay aren't you?"

"Well it's a beautiful island, I wouldn't want you to miss out. Add that to my amazing convincing skills then I say it's a pretty easy task...so do we have a deal?"

"Let me just go and get my keys and I'll be right down." Her smile is contagious and I can't help but smile myself as I turn round and walk back into the villa. I don't know what it is about this girl but for some reason I trust her. Plus I don't know what it is but I feel kind of drawn to her someone, like she has this gravitational pull or something. Getting to know her for one night can't cause any harm, can it?

**And that's it! Short Chapter I know but like I said I split the other one into two. Please don't forget to read and review and I will hopefully see you in the next chapter!**


	7. The Bar

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So many people have favourited this story etc and it's just the best feeling ever knowing that someone actually likes it. Don't forget to review afterwards and enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic.**

Chapter 7

As I made my way down the steps towards Katniss all I could think was why my heart was beating so fast. _Why am I so nervous? You were fine talking to her 5 minutes ago? Maybe that's because you were about 20 metres away from her but now that I'm going to be 20 centimetres away from her I can't help but feel nervous. _Now that I'm only a few metres away from her I take in the sight in front of me. She's wearing a pair of golden gladiator sandals, a short (and I mean _short_) pair of Khaki shorts and a black tank top that once again shows plenty of cleavage. Her hair is styled in a casual ponytail so it takes it off her shoulder which gives me a full view of her neck. Dotted across her neck are small moles which I have to resist the urge to touch. _Uh they are so sexy._

"You like staring at me don't you?" She said as I finally reached her "You were looking at my tit's again weren't you?" A furious blush started to spread across my face.

"Uh..erm..no actually I was looking at your...erm...necklace, it's very unusual, is that a bird?" _Nice cover up there._

"Oh yeah it is, haven't got a clue which type though" She replied

"Well it's very nice, I like it"

"Thank you" _Am I imagining things or is she blushing too? _" Oh and hi by the way" She leaned up and hooked her arms around my neck, pulling me into an embrace. I wrap my arms around her lower back and return the hug. My hand accidently lifts up the hem of her shirt a little bit and my pinky grazes her slightly and I can a twitch in my trousers. _Oh my god, how does she have this affect on me? _I cough and pull away from her before I do something to embarrass myself.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." She replies with a cheeky wink. The fact that she refuses to tell me both excites and worries me at the same time as I follow behind her along the beach. I don't mind behind slightly behind her as it gives me the chance to check out her ass. I think she figured out what I'm doing because I swear she started to sway her hips more than before. As we made our way to what looks like a pier, Katniss stops dead in her tracks and turns round to look at me. She lifts up her arm and points directly out towards to horizon.

"Now that is one of the reason why I think you should stay." I let my gaze follow her finger and am met with the most stunning sunset I have ever seen. The way the sun gives off a beautiful orange glow and the way it reflects off the ocean makes me wish I bought my sketchbook and pencils with me.

"Wow...that is the most magnificent sight I have ever seen" I whisper, completely in awe of the sight in front of me. "That's my favourite colour you know, that orange."

"It's beautiful isn't it, if you like we can stay and watch it go completely down?" I don't object. When the sun has finally set I feel Katniss grab my hand and start leading me away from the beach.

"Come on I've got somewhere else to take you." I look down at our hands and I'm guessing she does too because at that moment she intwines our fingers and we walk hand in hand through the town, down to a bar called "The Hob."

"This is my favourite bar on the whole island, I come here at least 3 times a week" Katniss begins to explain, "Actually if I'm right it's the owners birthday today so there should be some sort of a party going on, or free drinks at least." As we enter the building I can see that Katniss wasn't wrong about them having a celebration. As soon as we walk in we are both presented with multicoloured lei's and a cheerful welcome by a couple of girls dressed in straw shirts and coconut bikini tops. Streamers and Banners cover the room and in the centre of the room there is what appears to be a dance floor and off to the side there is a traditional Hawaiian band playing. Katniss leads me to the bar and we occupy two stools side by side each other.

"I told you the owner goes all out when he has a party, over here when we want to celebrate we don't just do small gathers we go over the top, as you can see" She yells over the music. Another girl dressed the same as the girls at the door walks over to us and offers us a free shot of some drink I don't recognise. It's a fluorescent yellow colour and if I'm quite honest it looks vile, so I politely decline. Katniss gives me a strange look then looks back at the waitress. "Don't listen to him, of course he will have one and I will have one too." She hands me one of the glass's "On the count of three we'll both down it okay?"

"Katniss have you ever had this stuff before? It looks vile"

"No I've never had it before, that's why I'm so interested to try it out, so are you ready?" She leans over and links our arms together in a awkward position before raising her glass to her lips. I do the same and wait for her count." One...two...thee! Bottoms up." As we drain the contents in out glass's we both realise I was right, that stuff was putrid and we both grimace at the taste. "oo that was fun."

"Fun? That was absolutely vile! I can't believe you made me drink that stuff!"

"But aren't you glad you did it?"

"Why would I be glad that I did it?"

"Think about it, if you had refused that drink and it turned out to be amazing you would have regretted it wouldn't you? But because you tried it you now know that it's vile and won't have it again." _She's actually got a point there._ The lead singer of the band announces the next song they are about to play and Katniss' face lights up. "Oh I love this song! Dance with me?" The last part was more of demand than a question as you takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. She takes one of my hands and places it onto her hip and then grabs my other hand and intwines our fingers together. Her other hand finds its way to the back of my neck and we both start move to the rhythm of the music. The rest of the night is spent swaying across the dance floor and laughing at stupid little things and just generally letting loose and having fun. When they played a slower song I decided to do something different and dipped her slightly and bought her back up to me. When she came back up our face were merely centimetres apart, our lips almost touching. We were both breathing heavily at this point and it was hard to tell whether it was because we were worn out because of all the dancing or because of how close we were.

"You're a really good dancer Peeta" Katniss breathed, her hot breath bouncing against my lips.

"Thanks you are too." I replied. I had the urge to lean in and kiss her but what she said next stopped me.

"It's getting late, maybe we should start heading back now." Feeling slightly disappointed I pulled away and started heading towards the door. Katniss quickly caught up with me and started walking closely next to me. Our hands grazed each other's a few times and I boldly took her small hand into my rather large one. Instead of pulling away she intwined our fingers again for what felt like the millionth time tonight and we walked together in a comfortable silence the rest of the way back, a hint of a smile on both of our faces. When we finally reached my villa I couldn't help but feel disappointed that our journey back couldn't have been longer.

"So uh thanks for coaxing me out tonight, I really enjoyed myself" I said as we reached my front door.

"It was my pleasure, tonight has been a lot of fun. You're great company." She replied. As she turned and started to walk away from me the next sentence just slipped out of nowhere,

"You won the bet by the way." She stopped and turned round to face me.

"Huh?"

"You won the bet, you've convinced me to stay." _Where did that come from?_ She made her way back over to me and pulled me into another tight embrace.

"I told you I would!"

"I'm glad you did." I whispered into her ear. She pulled back slightly and looked me straight in the eye. Her gaze flickered to my lips and she swallowed slightly. She began to lean in and caught my off guard by placing a kiss just next to my lips. "Goodnight Peeta, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Katniss, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she pulled away fully and started walking away. When she was completely out of sight I twisted the key into the lock and entered the villa. I stripped off to just my boxers and slipped under the covers. Sleep did not come as quickly as I had hoped and images of tonight and of Katniss kept running through my head. How can this girl whom I've just met make me feel the way she does and home come I never felt this way with Delly who I was with for 4 years? All I can think of for the rest of the night is...

_I can't be falling for Katniss already, can I?_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stick around to see what happens next and please don't forget to review, I really do like to hear your thoughts so far! You guys are amazing and thank you for reading xxx**


	8. Breakfast and a show

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews it's lovely to see and it really makes my day knowing you guys like what you are reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: it's the same as the other disclaimers.**

Chapter 8

The following morning I wake up to see the sun's rays just seeping in through the blinds and landing on my bed. I had just been having the most sensual dream about Katniss so as I look down I see that I have given the term _rise_ and shine a whole new meaning. After taking a long cold shower to sort myself out I heard a loud knocking at the door. _Who could that be? _Being too tired to really care what I look like I wrap a towel loosely around my waist I walk through the villa and open the front door. To my surprise I am greeted by Katniss holding two cups of coffee and what looks like breakfast for two. Her eyes widen and her lips slightly part as she takes in my near naked form. _Thank god I decided to get that gym membership_ I thought to myself, amused at the fact that this time _she _has been caught checking _me _out.

"Uh are you quite done looking at my chest, only I have places to be?" I said mockingly too her, earning myself a playful poke in the chest.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd be nice and buy you breakfast and I wasn't expecting you to put on a show for me! Not that I'm complaining." She laughed and winked.

"How very thoughtful of you, but shouldn't you be getting ready for work? It is nearly 10 and all." I asked.

"Nope, luckily for you I managed to talk the owner of the resort into letting me take 2 weeks off, which means that I can now work winning the other half of our little bet Mr Mellark." She replied. _Two weeks? I get to spend 2 whole weeks with this girl? I'm glad I decided to stay _I thought to myself as I moved out of the way of the door to let her come in.

"Let me just go changed into something more suitable."

"Boo, now you've gone a ruined my plan to try and see if I can get that towel of yours to 'accidently slip' so I could get a better view." Once again I felt a blush start to spread across my cheeks so I look away to try and hide it from her. She must have seen it as she starts laughing to herself quite loudly. _She has a lovely laugh._

"I'll be back in a minute, try not to be too disappointed." As I turn around and head back to my bedroom I could almost feel her eyes watch me as I leave. _Let's see how she reacts to this _I thought to myself because just as I was about to shut the door, I let the towel slip slightly so just the top of my ass is visible for a slip second. This earns a loud gasp from Katniss and I can't help but snigger to myself as I shut the door fully. I walk over to a set of drawers and consider what I should put on. I decided to go with just a pair of plain white Calvin Klein boxer shorts and a pair of black sweats. I kept my torso shirtless because the weather was so warm, and partly for the fact I love the look on Katniss' face when she's checking me out. Hey if she liked what she saw who am I to take it away from her? When I returned to the living room I found her in the kitchen plating up breakfast. She has prepared bacon, eggs, baked beans, sausage, fried bread, toast, mushrooms, tomatoes and something called black pudding.

"They serve this in the restaurant on the resort. If I remember correctly I think it's called a Full English Breakfast or something." Well whatever it was called it was delicious and cooked to perfect. _She's funny, playful, flirty, and beautiful and now you're telling me she can cook too? Why haven't I ever met a girl like her before? _

"That was amazing" I said as I leaned back onto my chair and started rubbing my stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled

"Well if we ever have breakfast again, it's only fair that I cook it for you next time."

"Careful I may actually hold you to that promise."

"I hope you do" I winked. "So where are you taking me today?"

"They normally hold a market in the town every Saturday so I thought we could go and check that out and then go and explore the rest of the island or something." She replied

"Sounds good to me, I'll just need to quickly shave and dry my hair before we leave. Fancy picking out something for me to wear? I could always use a woman's opinion." I asked. She agreed and followed me into the bedroom. As I entered the bathroom I could hear her rummaging through my draws.

"I hope you're not taking this opportunity to go through my underwear draw miss...what's your last name again?"

She laughs and replies. "Why? Would you feel like you have to go through mine in so we become even? And it's Everdeen."

"Well if that is the only way we can be even, yes I would expect that, Miss Everdeen." _Why does flirting with this girl come so easy? I never felt like I could talk like this to Delly."_

"Play your cards right and I might be able to think of another way in which you can get into my pants Mr Mellark."

When I'm all shaven and dry I step out of the bathroom and see what she has chosen for me. A pair of beige cut off shorts, a white vest top and matching white shirt and a part of flips flops.

"While we are in town we need to buy you some more clothes, these are the only ones I could find that could possibly be suitable for the climate over here and you can't wear them for the whole 2 weeks." I agree and start to get changed, purposely not asking her to leave the room. I make sure that I spend a few moments longer putting on my shorts so she can get a good view of my boxers. I silently praise myself for deciding to go with a pair of tight white ones because the look on Katniss' face is priceless. Once changed I grab my keys and my wallet and turn round to face her, extending my hand out to her.

"Ready to go?"

She nods, takes my hand and we walk out of the door together.

**End of chapter 8! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope you stick around because in the around a couple of chapters I promise this story will be earning its M rating! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Delly who?

**Hey guys! Thank you for all you're lovely reviews/favouriting this story etc. It really makes my day knowing people are enjoying reading this! I won't bore you with anymore drabble and let you carry on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah same as always, I don't own the characters used in this fanfic.**

Chapter 9

After about an hour's walk filled with jokes, laughter and easy conversation we arrive at the market Katniss was on about. There are stalls everywhere, each one selling something different to the next. There are some selling traditional Hawaiian shirts and other items of clothing, some selling random souvenirs like bobble heads and ukuleles, and others selling different kinds of food and drink. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a coconut bikini and I can't help but lean down to Katniss's ear and whispering.

"If I bought you that coconut bikini top would you wear it for me?"

"Only if you wear a Hawaiian shirt if I bought you one."

"It's a deal." I couldn't resist and I walk over to the stall and buy her one. This causes her to lead me over the stall where they sell the Hawaiian shirts and then she contemplates which one to buy for me.

"I'm feeling the green on with white flowers if you ask me." She says

"How about the orange one with palm trees on it, remember I told you yesterday my favourite colour was orange."

"But you don't get to choose Mellark, that wasn't part of the deal. You chose my bra I get to choose your shirt, it's only fair. Any anyway green is my favourite colour." She replied.

"How about I get them both?" I reach for my wallet but she starts to object, saying that she's meant to buy me the shirts." You made me breakfast this morning, and anyway if you ask me seeing you in that bra is payment enough, don't you think?" I winked at her. She laughs and takes my hand again as we walk to different stalls to see what they have to offer. By around 1 o clock I have bought 2 Hawaiian shirts, A coconut bra, A straw fedora hat, 3 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of sunglasses (a aviator pair for me and a wayfarer pair for Katniss) and an extra set of sandals. Katniss even treated me to an ice cream which made me feel like a very lucky man. I couldn't help but watch her eat her ice cream, the way her mouth sucked it at the top and how her tongue would occasionally flick out and lick the sides. _I wonder how her mouth and tongue would feel wrapped around my-_

"You love staring at me don't you?" said Katniss, obviously noticing my zoned out expression.

"What it's illegal now for a man to admire a beautiful girl?" _That's it Peeta bring out the charm_

"You think I'm beautiful?" She blushed

"I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever had to privilege to see" I replied making her blush deepen.

"Well uh thank you, I don't get called beautiful a lot." This statement shocks me. _How can people not call her beautiful, I mean look at her!_

"Well they should because believe me Miss Everdeen, you are" I smile."Plus that blush you're wearing is adorable and it looks great on you."

"Pfft shut up!" She laughs punching me in the arm. "When did you become so charming?" I feign a fake hurt expression.

"Do you mean to say I haven't always been charming? Well I am hurt Katniss." I say while taking a deep breath and pretending to wipe away tears from my eyes. Katniss begins to laugh so hard I'm afraid she might start to cry. It takes her a few moments to calm down enough so she can speak.

"You're such an idiot Peeta!" She says while taking deep breathes trying to collect her composure back. One calmed down fully she takes my hand again and looks back at me." So where do you want to go now?" She asks.

"It's such a beautiful day out, do you fancy putting this stuff back at the villa and spending the afternoon on the beach or something?"

"Yeah that's sounds great, do you want to see if we can get a disposable barbeque and some food and have dinner down there too?"

"On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I get to cook for you this time." She smiles at me and we start making away back through the town.

Once we put everything back in the villa, we walk down the steps and sit on the beach just outside of it. Surprisingly it's pretty quiet and Katniss explains that this is because this section of the beach is private and only people who have rented a villa can use it.. Once we set everything up and wait for the barbeque to heat up we just sit there and chat for a while.

"I bet the airline was annoyed that I didn't turn up for the flight this morning huh?" I said

"No not really."

"Why would do you think that?"

"Because we never booked you onto a flight," She replied. This takes me by surprise a bit and she continues. "I didn't see the point because I knew that I could convince you to stay, so I told Johanna not to book you one."

"You really like taking risks don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I think life would be boring without them. And anyway you took quite a big risk deciding to come here the day before, what made you do that?" She questioned.

"Honestly, it wasn't really my idea. My friend Finnick booked everything for me and I just went along with it."

"Why did you do it?" _Should I tell her about Delly? I can't exactly lie to her can I? Just go for it._

"Well two days ago I found out my girlfriend for 4 years had been cheating on me with someone from her work and was leaving me for him. She said I was too boring and that she needed more excitement in her life. That's why I decided to come here on a spur of the moment thing, you know to prove her wrong and show her that I'm not boring." She hadn't interrupted me once and was looking at me with such intensity that it suggests that she's really interested in what I have to say so I carry on." Then yesterday she called me saying that she missed me and that she thinks that she made a mistake and may want to get back with me. That's why I wanted to leave so early, because I thought that if I didn't get home as soon as I could then she would change her mind and get back with me. But then you showed up out of the blue and offered to take me out. I've got to be honest with you I was very sceptical at first but then I remembered the first time that I met you earlier that day and how I thought you were some kind of angel or something. I couldn't resist getting the opportunity to get to know you, even if I thought it was only or once night. As the night went on and I got to know you a bit better I found out that when I was with you I could be myself, and that you made me feel a way that nobody had ever made me feel before. You made me want to be spontaneous, you made me want to take risks. And when I'm with you I don't even think of Delly or how she hurt me, I only think of the way you make me feel." I don't know where this is all coming from but I might as well finish what I am going to say, it doesn't look like Katniss is about to say anything soon anyway so I might as well. "Katniss I'm so glad you came by yesterday, because if you didn't and I did end up getting a plane back home, I would never have figured out that Delly isn't right for me and that she never was. So thank you." We sit there in silence for what felt like hours and I'm scared that my sudden outburst as scared her off. However not long after Katniss finally speaks up.

"If you want my opinion Peeta, this Delly girl was wrong to leave you. I'm so glad I decided to take a chance on you. I took a risk in coming to see you last night and when you told me you were staying it's moments like that that makes the risk pay off. And anyway I don't think you're boring, I don't think you're boring at all. I think you're amazing." We are gazing deeply into each other's eyes right now and the atmosphere between us is intense. We sit like that for a few moments before Katniss decides to speak up again. "Peeta, if you could do anything you want in this moment with no consequences, what would you do?"

"This" I say as I cup her face between my hands and capture her lips between mine.

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it! Stick around because next chapter is the reason why it gets its M rating! Don't forget to leave me some nice reviews and I will hopefully see you in the next chapter! **


	10. What a night

**Hey guys! Once again I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, seeing them really puts a smile onto my face **

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content and I know that are trying to clamp down on all the smut. I have hopefully written it so it doesn't get taken down but I can't be too sure. If you have advice on how to do this please let me know so this story doesn't get taken down!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 10

I don't know what came over me or how I had the courage to be so bold, l just knew that in that moment I had to kiss her. It felt like my life depended it on. Her lips were so soft and tasted liked strawberries. When she broke away I was scared that I rushed her into something she didn't want to do, but to my surprise she crawled over to me and re positioned herself on my lap, straddling my hips. She placed her hands lightly on my neck and leaned back in to recapture my lips. Something about the way she kissed me just felt..._right_. I don't know how to explain it but kissing Katniss ignites a fire within me I never knew I had. Don't get me wrong, kissing Delly did do something to me, but it's nothing like the affect Katniss is having on my now. I felt her lips part and her tongue trace my bottom lip, begging for entry. My tongue meets hers half way and I felt a spark of electricity travel down my spine. Instead of battling for dominance, our tongues danced together in perfect harmony around each other. I place my hands onto her hips and lean forward to gently lay her onto her back on the sand, never breaking the kiss. Her fingers leave my neck and find their way into my golden curls. I'm the first to break the kiss and come up for air, but only for a second as my lips start placing scattered kisses down her jaw, neck and her collarbone before placing one oh so delicately onto her chest. The feel of her body writhing beneath me is almost too much to handle and the need to take her right here right now is overpowering. I kiss my way back up to her mouth and loop my fingers onto the waistband of her shorts...

"OI! You two, I paid good money to be here and I don't particularly want to be seeing you two doing...that in the middle of the beach!" Yelled a fairly young woman from the balcony belonging to a villa a few doors down. I jump off Katniss straight away and sit there with my head between my hands trying to cover up my embarrassment. Katniss however burst into a fit of laughter and stood up to face the woman.

"Fuck you; just because you're not getting any more doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us!" Katniss shouted back while sticking her middle finger up at her. This must have shocked the woman as I could hear her gasp from down here.

"Manners young lady! We're you bought up in a zoo or something!"

"No but I'm guessing you were bought up by a pack of dogs because you my friend are an uptight bitch." Even I couldn't help but laugh at her comeback, and the woman seemed to notice and shot her head round to glare in my direction. _If looks could kill._

"I don't see why you're laughing young man, I could get you both arrested for what I just caught you two doing! I suggest you take your little girlfriend and carry on your shenanigans elsewhere!"

"Will do Madam" I reply while still trying to hold back my laughter. The woman then stormed back into her villa and closed the blinds. Me and Katniss look at each other and we can't help but burst into another fit of laughter.

"Did you see that sour cows face!" Katniss laughed.

"I know! It was priceless!" I said wiping a tear away from my eye. "What a mood killer though"

"Not exactly," said Katniss walking over to me. She grabbed both of my hands and started walking backwards, leading me up the stairs and onto the balcony. The laughter had stopped now and was replaced with something else. _Lust. _Katniss then slid open the door leading to my living room and led us inside. She then carried on her backwards walk until she reached my bedroom. Letting go of my hands, she turned the handle and walk inside with me in tow. Katniss then pointed at the end of the bed showing me where she wanted to me to stand, before placing both hands onto my chest and pushing me down onto the mattress. I then shuffled up so my head was on the pillows and I was facing her. I have never seen anything so sexy in all my life. Katniss' hair was slightly messy from our early kissing session, she had her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes were filled with desire. Slowly she begins to make her way over to the bed before crawling up my body until our faces are inches apart. I lean in to kiss her but she pulls back and starts shaking her head slightly, still biting her lip. She crooks the index finger on her right hand to motion me to sit up, which I do, and starts pushing away my shirt from my shoulders. She then places her fingers at the hem of my vest top and starts pulling upwards. I reach up so it's easier for her to take the item of clothing off me, and when she does she mimics the way I had my hands as a way of telling me to do the same to her. Shakily I place my hands as the hem of her shirt. Noticing my sudden lack of confidence, Katniss lowers her arms and cups my face, placing a soft kiss of my lips.

"Don't be so nervous sweetheart, if you don't want to carry on that's fine."Katniss said gently, "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want too, okay?"

"No I do want to carry on, believe me I do _so much_," I replied, "It's just..."

"It's just what? Come on you can tell me."

"It's just Delly may have mentioned a couple of times that I could use some improvement in this...activity. A guy doesn't forget those types of comments."

"Well we've already established that this Delly girl doesn't know what she's talking about," She says while taking my hands and putting them back to the hem of her shirt," So I'm sure she was wrong about this as well." Her words have given me some confidence back as I manage to slide her top over her head and chuck it to the side. Her bra is a front clasp one so I lean forward and undo it with my teeth, placing a kiss in the valley between her two breasts. She moans at this and throws her bra off to the side with the rest of the discarded items of clothing. She then takes my hands again and places them onto her breasts before grabbing hold of my shoulders. I instinctively start kneading them. I lean forward and crush my lips against hers for another heated kiss. I pinch her nipple which causes Katniss to moan into my mouth, causing a smile to spread across my face.

"You're better at this than you think you are already," She says as she leans down towards my ear, "Now Mr Mellark let me take care of you" she whispers and gently nibbles as my ear. She begins to kiss her way down my jaw and the rest of my body before placing soft kisses at the waistline of my trousers. She looks up as if to ask permission, so I give her a nod to tell her to carry on. She slowly removes my trousers and my boxers, freeing my member from its restraints before stepping off the bed to remove her last items of clothing. The moonlight hits her body in all the right places as it highlights her curves and adds a glisten to her eyes. She is more than beautiful, she is breath taking. Katniss gives me a cheeky wink and a mischievous smile before crawling back into the bed and hovering herself over me and finally placing herself on top of my member and letting out a groan of pleasure. The feel of her wrapped around me is pure bliss and when she starts moving herself up and down I'm in pure ecstasy. I place my hands onto her hips to help guide her and start bucking my hips to match her pace. After a several minutes of this I feel her walls start to tighten around me as she screams my name as she reaches her climax. It takes all of me not to break at this moment as I wait for her to regain her composure before flipping us over so I'm now on top and take her again. I add more power and urgency into my thrusts as I get closer and closer to my finish. A sudden realisation hits me.

"Katniss...we...forgot...to...use...a condom" I pant, trying hard to keep myself together just so I can hear her answer.

"It's...okay...I'm...on...birthday control." She just about manages to spit out before throwing her head back as her walls begin to tighten around me for the second time tonight. This breaks whatever I had managed to keep together and I finally release myself inside of her and I am hit with a sudden wave of pleasure. My arms go weak and I collapse on top of her, burying my face into her chest. After we manage to steady our breathing I feel her reach her hand up and begin stoking my hair and cooing into my ear. I look up and give her a goofy smile before pulling myself out of her, making her whimper at the loss of contact, and rolling over to the side. Katniss slides over and lays her head onto my chest as I wrap my arms around her and place a sweet kiss onto her forehead. Just as I feel myself drifting off to sleep, I feel Katniss' head leave my chest to look up at me.

"Peeta" She begins.

"mmhmmm"

"I just thought you would like to know that that was possibly the best I have ever had and once again that Delly bitch doesn't know what she's talking about." This makes me smile and I lean in to give her a long lingering kiss.

"Thank you beautiful; you know where to come if you ever want it again" I replied

"I'll defiantly be taking you up on that offer," She says sleepily and lays her head back down on my chest "Oh and one more thing."

"mmmm?"

"I think we left the Barbeque on the beach..."

**So Peeta finally scored with Katniss! Hopefully it was detailed enough for you all to get a good picture about what's going on, but not detailed enough to be taken down! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter P.s can you guess who the young woman is?**


	11. The morning after

**Hey guys! Thanks again for your wonderful reviews and for reading. Sorry this chapter has been posted a bit later than I hoped, I've been having terrible writers block! P.s the people who guessed the young woman was Effie in the previous chapter, you were right! I would like to give you a prize or something but I'm poor so please just accept my cyber hug!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters used in the story, they all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 11

I woke up the following morning and found the side where Katniss had slept on cold and empty. Panic ran through me as different scenarios of why she wasn't there flew through my mind. It was only when I heard the shower running that I realised I was worrying over nothing. A smile crept on to my face as memories from the night before came flooding back. The softness of her lips. The feel of her breast. The sound of her moaning my name in pleasure. The sight of her reaching her climax not once, but twice.

"What's with the smile?" Katniss said as she emerged from the bathroom and made her way over to me. Her hair is still wet and she has styled into a braid. I also notice that she is wearing my orange shirt that I bought the other day. _My god she is wonderful._

"I was just thinking"

"About..."

"You" I said, giving her another goofy smile and pulling her onto my lap. "Orange is a great colour on you by the way."

"Thanks" She said leaning down to give me a chaste kiss, "I couldn't find any clean clothes so I just borrowed this, I hope you don't mind"

"Of course I don't mind, anyway I think that shirt looks better on you than it probably does on me," I replied "but you know what I think you'd look better in?"

"What?" She said quietly, leaning down so her ear was close to my mouth.

"Nothing" I whispered, gently nibbling on her earlobe causing her to gasp and I reached up started fiddling with the buttons of the shirt.

"Someone's playful this morning." She said placing her hands on top of mine, "And I'm sorry to disappoint you but I've got another surprise planned for you so we have to get going soon if we want to make a day of it."

"Can't we even spare 5 minutes?" I said giving her a puppy dog face.

"From what happened last night I think it's safe to say you last more than 5 minutes." She laughed

"When did I mention anything about satisfying myself?" I replied seductively as I slowly slide my hand up her thigh and stroked her core, causing her to groan.

"Well maybe we could spare 5 minutes" She whimpered at my touch

"I thought we might" I replied as I laid her down onto her back and started kissing my way down her body until my face reached her centre.

10 minutes later I held Katniss close as she reached her climax.

"Turns out you last longer than 5 minutes as well" I smirked

"Be quiet Mellark" She giggled as she tried to steady her breathing before stepping off the bed to retrieve her clothes from last night. "Do these smell clean to you?"

"They smell fine" I replied

"Good, because if I had known that we would be shagging last night I would have bought a spare set of clothes!"

"I'll let you know in future" I chuckled.

"Good!" She said walking over to the mirror to sort out her hair." I'm not that hungry at the moment, but do you want to grab some breakfast or something before we leave?"

"No it's alright, I'm not that hungry either" I said as I made my way over to her and placed my hands around her waist." And anyway, I've already ate" giving her a cheeky wink.

We left the villa soon after and started walking in the opposite direction to the town. Instead of walking hand in hand like we usually do, I had my arm around Katniss' waist and she had her hand in the back pocket of my shorts. A very intimate walk for two people who had just met, but after what we shared last night I don't know why I'm so surprised. After about 20 minutes of walking and idle chit chat we had reach what looked like a sloped woodland area. _Where on earth is she taking me?_

"Katniss where are we going?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise"

We walked through the woodland area until we came out at the bottom. It led all the way down to a small secluded beach, hidden from the outside world. If Katniss hadn't bought me here I would never have even noticed that it existed. My mouth was agape as I took in the beautiful scenery around me.

"Surprised?" Katniss said, she must have noticed my sudden lack of words.

"Speechless more like, this place is beautiful"

"I knew you'd like it." She smiled as she leaned up to place her lips against mine.

"Like it? Katniss I love it. How many other people have you shown this too?"

"If I'm honest, just you. It's like my little come to place whenever I need to think or be alone. I haven't really wanted to show anyone until now." Touched by her confession I lean down and give her another kiss on the lips and then one of her forehead.

"It means a lot to be that you feel like you could bring me here, so thank you."

"Anytime." She replied. I then walked to the centre of the beach and sat down, motioning Katniss to come and join me. She placed herself right in front of me between my legs and I wrap my arms around her body and put my head onto her shoulder. We sit like this in a comfortable silence for what felt like a lifetime just enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Finally I decide to break the silence.

"Hey Katniss."

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Where are you originally from?"

"I grew up in a place called Louisville in Kentucky."

"Shut up! I grew up just outside of Louisville, like literally 5 miles away."

"You're kidding! We were practically neighbours!" She laughed "Do you still live there now?"

"Yeah I do, my family own a bakery in our local town so I haven't really had any need to move."

"Oh you're a baker? I should have guessed, you're very good with your hands" She replied with a wink.

"So what about you?"

"What do you mean what about me?"

"You know your background and stuff? I'm interested to hear why a young woman like you would move away from their hometown to a place like here."

"You actually want to know that stuff?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know" She thought for a minute before taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"Well it all began just before my dad died..."

**Is Katniss actually about to open up to Peeta? Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review .I will hopefully see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Katniss's background

**Hey guys! I won't bore you with the usual drabble today! Don't forget to leave me your reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12

"Well it all began just before my dad died about 5 years ago. He has been suffering from cancer for the past decade but it was all under control, until one day it suddenly managed to spread. The amazing thing was that he didn't let it faze him, and even if it did he would never let me and my little sister Prim see. When we found out that he only a few months to live, we all decided to come and visit Hawaii as it was somewhere where he always wanted to go. In fact this is the exact island that we went to. I remember one night while we were here, my mom and Prim were preparing dinner, so my dad offered to take me out for a walk to get out of their way as back then we were both hopeless at cooking. We actually discovered this place, "she said while waving her arms around to indicate the hidden beach," on our walk. I remember we spent like 2 hours down here just talking, swimming and just generally having some father daughter time. I remember him sitting me down and telling me to live every day like it's your last, because you never know what tomorrow could bring." _That explains so much _I thought and carried on listening to her."When he died it felt like the worst pain in the world and I didn't think I would ever get over it. I was never really close to my mother you see, it was her and Prim who had the bond. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum to pieces but we never really connected like me and my dad did. My mum took my father's death really hard and sank into a deep depression, leaving me to look after Prim. I was 17 at the time and prim was only 13 so it was a lot to take on but we managed. But I felt that living at home was slowly killing whatever happiness I had left because it just kept reminding me of my father's pain during his final months. So when I was 19 and I noticed that my mother was getting better, I finally plucked up the courage to pack my bags and leave to the last place that I could remember being happy. Here. I moved to the island because it didn't back sad memories of my dad, it bought back happy ones instead. I think that's the reason why I come here to this beach so much as it is the only place where I truly feel close to my dad again. Remember a couple days ago when I took you to that bar? Yeah I came here afterwards and told him about you. I told him how I had managed to convince this man who wasn't very spontaneous to come out with me. I also told him that I had even managed to convince him to stay. That's why I bought you here today, because I wanted him to get to meet you. Even though we just met, I really think he would have liked you Peeta and I only wish you'd had gotten the chance to get to know each other. "I hear that her voice had started to go shaky and could feel her body trembling. I look round at her face and notice that tears are starting to form in her eyes. I pull her close to me and cradle her in a comforting embrace. "I miss him so much Peeta" she said so quietly it was almost inaudible. I place a finger below her chin and lift it up so she was looking me directly in the eye. I wipe a few stray tears away that escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek and cup her face with my hand.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father Katniss, I truly am and I would have loved to have met him because he sounds like such an amazing person. And if he were around today I know that he would be so proud of you and what you have accomplished." I said softly to her. I then lift my head up so I'm Iooking up at the sky, "You'd be proud of her wouldn't you Mr Everdeen? Hi my name is Peeta Mellark by the way, that boring man who Katniss was telling you about before. Yeah that's right the really good looking one, I just want you to know that I think you're daughter is amazing and that I'm glad I met her because she has made me into a better person, I think. Oh I don't want you to worry either because while I'm here on this island I will look after her" I bring my gaze back down to meet Katniss' eyes "I promise."

"You're so sappy Peeta" She giggles through her tears "and Dad if you're watching you may want to turn away now because I'm about to kiss this very lovely and handsome man and you know how quickly these things get heated, one things leads to another and I don't want to scar you" She says before kissing me with unexpected force. Her tongue parts my lips and she begins exploring and tasting every last inch of my mouth. This kiss is not like the hot and heated one we had the other night, but it's slow and sensual, like she's trying to express something she isn't ready to say quite yet. Her hands reach up and tangle themselves into my hair as mine find their way just under the hem of her shirt, resting on her lower back. I lay myself down onto the sand, bringing her on top of me. She breaks away from the kiss and bites her lower lip. _My god I love it when she does that._

"Peeta have you ever had sex on a beach before?" She said huskily.

"No but I've always wondered, why?" I questioned, trying to work out why she would ask that. Then it hit me.

"Good, because I'd just like to say dad if you're still watching you had better look away now, because I don't think you will want to see what's about to happen next." She replied as she placed her lips against my throat and her fingertips graze my body as they make their way down to the zipper of my shorts...

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest guys! I'm having terrible writers block and I'm stuck on what to do next. Can any of you think of what you would like to happen or where you would like to see them go? If you do please tell me by either PMing me or leaving it in a review Thank you for reading and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow!**


	13. I wasn't expecting that

**Hey guys! Thanks once again for all your reviews and comments and don't forget to leave me more I really like knowing how you guys are finding the story.**

Chapter 13

I felt her fingers grab hold of the zipper on my trousers and slowly begin to pull down. I grab hold of her hands to stop her movements,

"Katniss, what are you doing? We might get caught!" I said breathlessly

"Don't worry, chances are nobody will see us because it's so remote. Anyway doesn't the idea of getting caught turn you on, you know add the excitement of things?" She said against my lips.

"True but I don't know, I guess I'm just a little bit worried, I've never had sex in a public place before."

"Don't you trust me Peeta?" She said seductively while grinding into me, making me go hard.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." I groaned as I grab her face and crush my lips against hers. Her hand trails back down towards my growing bulge and starts rubbing against it.

"Please Katniss" I beg. She took the hint and began to undo my shorts and pulled my boxers down, freeing my member. She then starts kissing down my neck, leaving a love bite in its wake while grasping me and pumping hard up and down. My hands find the top of her shorts and I fumble the get the undone due to my lack of concentration. I pull them and her panties down past her thighs and bring my hands back up to cup her face, halting her attack on my neck and pull her in for another crushing kiss, before flipping us over and entering her. She moans into my mouth and bites down on my bottom lip as I pound into her again and again with a sense of urgency. Her hands claw at my back, leaving marks that I'll have trouble explaining if anyone were to see them. I start to suck and bite her neck, leaving not one but many love bites as I go. I hope to god her dad isn't watching down on us because we are truly acting like animals. Katniss is screaming and moaning my name loudly and I do nothing to silence her. I'm sure that people can hear us from miles away but I don't care, all I care about is hearing that sweet sound of her moaning my name as she climax's.

"Peeta...I'm...so...close" She moans into ear. It takes all the will power I have not to explode into her right now as I reach down between us and start to rub and pinch her bundle of nerves. This sends her over the edge as I feel her walls contract around me and her whole body starts to tremble. I can't hold it in any longer and release myself inside of her as well as we both reach our climax together, sending us both into a state of pure bliss. I quickly pull out of her and collapse at her side trying to regain my breath.

"Fuck me...that was..._fuck_" I exhaled next to her.

"Hold on...did you just swear? My my Mr Mellark that's the first time I have ever heard such foul language escape your mouth." She giggles, perching herself up onto her elbow to look at me.

"I'm sorry I usually try to hold my tongue but seriously...shit that was just fucking amazing."

"Don't apologize, personally I think it's kind of hot when you swear" She said leaning down to kiss me.

"Oh really?" I said returning the kiss "Then you must think that I am the hottest fucking bastard on this whole fucking island"

"You got that fucking right" She winks. She places her head on my shoulder and starts to nuzzle my neck. We stay like this for around half an hour or so just listening to the waves bashing against the shore and to each other's breathing. Finally Katniss removes herself from the crook of my neck and rests her chin on my chest, looking up at me. "You hungry? Because I know I am after that work out."

"I'm starving."I reply. "How about we go into town and buy some food so that I cook you dinner?"

"Now that sounds like a plan" She said before pulling her shorts back up and readjusting herself. I do the same before standing up and offering her my hand. We then walk back through the woodland area and make out way into the town to the nearest supermarket. We decide that tonight's meal will consist of lamb stew with dried plums, with sticky toffee pudding for afters, accompanied by a bottle of Italian white wine. Being the gentleman I am I refuse to let her carry any of the bags so instead she pretends to be in a sulk, which I know is fake as she has her fingers entwined with mine. After we are about half way back to the villa I hear loud heavy footsteps coming from behind us. I decide to just ignore it as it could just be a jogger, but then I hear the same person start calling Katniss' name.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear the man shout. Katniss seemed to recognise his voice and stops dead in her tracks.

"Shit!" She says under her breath. As I turned round to see why she is so bothered I am met with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Katniss where have you been I've been looking all over for you "Said the man

"Marvel please-" Katniss begun but he was no longer paying attention to her. Instead he was looking directly at me.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing holding Katniss' hand?" Marvel said, the rage clear in his voice.

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are?" I replied

"I'm Katniss' boyfriend."

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, I'm going out later so I had to hurry this one up! If I'm back in time and if you're lucky I might post another one up today if I can! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapte!**


	14. Heartbreak

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews again, I love hearing what everyone thinks of the story so far!**

Chapter 14

_I'm Katniss' boyfriend. _His words slash me like a knife and I immediately drop her hand. _Her boyfriend? Katniss has a boyfriend?_

"I answered who I am, so if you don't tell me in the next 5 seconds who you are then I'll have to make you tell me." Marvel snarls

"I'm Katniss'..." _wait what actually am I _"...friend." I said looking down at her. "Just her friend." The hurt in her eyes is clear but right now I couldn't care less. I just want to get out of there as soon as I can." I guess you two have a lot to talk about so I had better be going, see you" Numbness spreads through my body as I turn round on my heel and start walking away as fast as I could.

"Peeta wait!" I hear Katniss scream, but I have no intention of waiting. As soon as I reach the Villa I throw the bags down onto the floor and walk into the living room. I just stand there staring out into the distance until I hear the front door open and then close. I don't even have to turn around to know who it is.

"Why didn't you tell me Katniss?" I say in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Peeta please let me explain-"

"Explain what? Explain how all this time you've been fooling around with me you've actually been in a relationship with someone else?"

"Peeta please -"

"Seems like a charming guy that Marvel, I can see why you'd go for someone like him"

"Peeta please listen to me-"She pleads

"No you listen!" I shout finally losing my cool, "How could you do this to me Katniss? How could you go around and fuck me pretending like you care for me while along you actually don't give a shit!"

"Peeta I do care about you-"

"Obviously not or you wouldn't have done this to me! Or him for that matter! Is this how you treat ever guy you've ever been with? Wouldn't really surprise me you know, you types of girls are always the same. What did he do this to him by the way? Did you guys have a little fall out and you wanted to get back at him? Is that what happened Katniss? Did you decide to seduce the first guy you set eyes on to make him pay for whatever he did to do? Because if that's so then well done because once he finds out he'll probably feel more hurt then I do, and believe me when I say it hurts. It hurts so fucking much."

"Please calm down and hear me out-"

"You know what you and Delly have in common? You're both cheating sluts who can't seem to be satisfied with having one man to take care of them so they have to go for another. I can't believe you've been bad mouthing her all this time when you're just like her, if not worse!"

"If you would just listen to me-"

"You know what the funny thing is though? I really thought I was beginning to have feelings for you. Ever since the first time I kissed you I've been dreading the day that I have to say goodbye to you, knowing that I'll more than likely never see you again. Somehow I had managed to convince myself that what we had could be more than just a fling and that we actually cared for each other. But now I can't wait to get off this island and as far away from you as I can! You are the reason why I don't take risks! You are the reason why I'm scared to step out of my comfort zone because when I do I just get hurt. You make me sick Katniss Everdeen."

"Please just let me explain-"

"You know what? Just leave, your boyfriend is probably waiting for you anyway. Take yourself out that door and never come back. I never want to see you again."

"You don't mean that" She sobs "Please Peeta-"

"LEAVE NOW!" I shout as I step forward and grab her bicep, practically dragging her to the door and throwing her out. As soon as it slams shut I collapse onto the floor, holding my head in my hands and burst into tears. If I thought my heart had broken when I found out about Delly cheating on me then all I can say is that I think my heart has more than broken now, it's shattered into a million little pieces. I don't know why I feel more betrayed by Katniss' than I did with Delly, which is strange seeing as I was with Delly for four years and I've only known Katniss' for a couple of days. _How could I let myself become so vulnerable to a girl who I just met? You're so stupid Peeta! How could you possibly think she would feel the same way? She knew that it was just a fling and yet you had to convince yourself that there is a possibility that it could be more. You really know how to pick them don't you? For once why can't you find a nice girl who won't rip your heart out of your chest? But you're not the only one she has messed around are you? What made you think a girl like her was single? I know exactly how that Marvel feels like being cheated on, except this time I'm the Cato in this situation. Oh god and I've still got another week and a bit here, what the hell am I going to do? I don't want to run into Katniss again, but I also don't think I'm ready to talk to Delly yet. What are you going to do Mellark?_

Once I've cried myself out a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me, so I pick myself up off the floor and make my way over to the bed. Sliding under the covers I pray that sleep finds me soon. Whether I stay or not is a decision for tomorrow because right now all I want to do is escape this heartbreak, only if it's for a couple of hours.

**Thanks guys for all your reviews! If this story gets taken down don't worry I'll more than likely create a tumblr page or something to post it on so hope is not all lost! If anyone wants my current tumblr URL by the way let me know and I'll either post it on my authors page or at the top of the next chapter Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	15. What did she just say?

**Hey guys! I couple of people asked for my own personal tumblr so here is is wwwdotnever - let - me - go - x dottumblrdotcom** **Follow me on that if you like! If this story gets taken down it won't be on this URL but another one and I'll post it on here and on my personal tumblr for you guys to know Glad you're all enjoying the story and I'll let you carry on!**

Chapter 15

It's been over a week since my argument with Katniss, she must have listened to what I said because she hasn't tried to contact me since. I decided to stay in Hawaii for the rest of my trip because I've paid to come here so I might as well get my money's worth. And anyway I don't need Katniss to have a good time here, I can have a perfectly good time by myself. Okay that's a lie I've been miserable since she's left and haven't really left the villa except to go and stock up on food. Wait I tell a lie, I did go out once for an hour to play golf to try and take my mind off things but then I remembered that I actually hate the sport so came back and just moped around some more. Despite everything that she's done I can't help but miss her, she was fantastic company and I don't mean like just for the sex, she made me laugh and made me feel happy and good about myself...and the sex wasn't half bad either. But I can't forgive her not after what she's done. Not after the way she has hurt me. I know some people might be thinking ' Oh Peeta stop moping around and crying over a girl you've only known for a couple of days, she was probably just a rebound anyway', but the strange thing is I really don't think she was a rebound. I can't explain how she did it but Katniss stole my heart in a way Delly never did. Katniss made me look at my relationship with Delly in a new light and made me question my feelings for her. Don't get me wrong I loved Delly with all my heart, but now when I think about it I don't think I was actually _in _love with her, I think I just settled for her because she was the first girl to ever be with me. The more I think about it the more that I think it's my fault that I got so hurt in the first place. I shouldn't have opened myself so much and got so attached knowing that this would only last a couple of weeks. But saying that she acted like she became quite attached too. I mean who tells someone something as personal as what she told me after only knowing them for a couple of days? I don't know and I don't really want to think about it anymore. I just want to forget all about her and wait for this stupid break to be over so I can get on with my life and never do anything so impulsive again. Stupid Finnick for booking me this stupid holiday in the first place. Note to self: never let Finnick do anything for you again, even if it's with the best intentions.

After about another hour or so of just moping and feeling sorry for myself I decide to rent a movie to watch to help [ass the time and cure me of my boredom. Only when I try and turn the television on I discover that it's not working, in fact nothing electrical in my Villa is working. _Great _I think to myself _I'll have to phone up the front desk to see if they can send anyone down to fix this...shit if all the electricity is out then the phone won't work either will it? _I can't live for the next few days without electricity so I pluck up the courage to leave the safety of me villa and make my way to the reception, hopefully not running into Katniss on the way. As I get there I am once again greeted by a cheery looking Johanna.

"Hi there and welcome to the front desk, how may I help you?" She smiles

"Er yeah my electricity is out at my place and I was wondering if you could send someone to come and fix it for me" I reply

"Certainly sir, only I would have thought Katniss would have been able to sort that out for you and save you coming all the way up here, I mean she works here too as well."

"Hmph I reckon she is busy doing other things (_or other people) _with her time which are more important than helping me" I say trying to hide my annoyance, but obviously failing.

"Aww have you two had a little lovers spat? Don't worry I'm sure you two will work it out soon, Katniss is quite fond of you, you know"

"I doubt it, why would she care about me when she has a boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah her boyfriend"

"Excuse me sir but Katniss doesn't have a boyfriend, actually she hasn't had one for a long time. And if she did I sure as hell would know about it"

"Then who was this guy who came up to us last week claiming he was Katniss' boyfriend?"

"What did he look like, I might know him"

"Erm he was tall, quite skinny, had blue eyes, brown hair and I think his name was Marvel or something." After I said his name Johanna's jaw drops and her eyes widen.

"Did you just say Marvel?"

"Yeah Marvel, why what's wrong?"

"Shit! Fuck!" Johanna curses while picking up the phone and frantically dialling in someone number. Her erratic actions make me start to panic slightly.

"What? Why does is matter that I said Marvel? Who is he? Johanna please tell me."

"Fuck she's not picking up, shit this is bad." She says while running round the counter and heading towards the door. I catch up with her and grab onto her arm, turning her round to look at me.

"Please Johanna tell me who this Marvel is and why you are so scared? You're really starting to worry me." She breaks free of my grip and scowls at me.

"Marvel isn't Katniss's boyfriend, he's her ex and the reason why I'm so scared is because he used to beat the shit out of Katniss while they were together."

**Dun dun dunnn! Don't forget if you want to follow my own personal tumblr its **** wwwdotnever - let - me - go - x dottumblrdotcom** **! If this story gets taken down either look on there or I'll post a link on here to the different URL I'll be using to repost this story and other stories I might write (but hopefully it won't get taken down)! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Time's ticking

**Hey guys! Glad everyone is enjoying the story! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr, my name is never-let-me-go-x on there. Please leave a review and enjoy the story **

Chapter 16

Johanna's revelation hit me like a ton of bricks and I could feel my knees start to go weak. The man who I pushed Katniss towards was her ex abusive boyfriend, and if anything has happened to her it will be all my fault. Why didn't she tell me? She could have at least mentioned it when we first saw him...fuck! I bet that's what she was trying to say when I wouldn't let her speak. Instead of letting her explain herself I just called her a slut and other vile things. Oh god I feel horrible! I should have let her speak but I was just so angry and hurt in that moment that I didn't want to listen to a thing that she said. If he has done anything to her while I've been here I'll never be able to forgive myself. I have to find her quick or it could be too late. I was too lost in thought that I almost didn't see Johanna leave my side and carry on running towards to door.

"Johanna wait!" I yell, "Where are you going?"

"Her apartment, if I'm going to try and find her that's the first place I'll look."

"I'm coming with you"

"Fuck off are you, the way you spoke about her just you sound like you hate the girl" She protests

"I don't fucking hate her! The only reason why I spoke about her like that is because I was trying to convince myself that I don't have any feelings for her, which didn't work by the way! Please let me help you, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. And anyway if this Marvel prick is there do you really thing you would be able to take him?" She ponders this for a couple of seconds.

"Okay you can come, but I swear to god if you make me stop one more time I'll make sure you never get to pleasure Katniss or any other girl for that matter again, got it?"

"Got it" _Wow where did smiley behind the counter Johanna go? This one is scary. _We run to the employing parking lot and sprint towards Johanna's car. Once inside I don't even have time to buckle my seat belt before she steps on the acceleration and speeds off down the driveway. The atmosphere is tense and there is an uncomfortable silence between us. I feel sick to the stomach with worry and the back of my eyes are burning with tears threatening to spill out. My legs start to shake and my breathing becomes erratic.

"Will you fucking calm down? You're beginning to make me regret letting you tag along" Johanna snaps.

"I'm sorry" I say taking in a deep breath then exhaling slowly. "Johanna?"

"What?"

"What Marvel actually do to her?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"Because I care for Katniss deeply and I want to know what she's been through so I can be there for her if she ever needed to talk about it Plus if he's with her I want to know what I'm up against." She is silent for a moment before finally deciding to speak up.

"It started off really well between the two of them and they were really happy together, but as the relationship went on he started to get very paranoid and possessive towards her. If she went out he would question her where she was going and who she was going out with. It came to a point that if she ever mentioned that she was going out with some of her male friends Marvel refused to let her leave. It didn't stop her going out with them though, but instead Kat would just say she would be with me and the girls. But this one time when Marvel got suspicious and called me to check up on her, Katniss hadn't told me that she used me as an excuse. Marvel of course then found out she was lying to him and went all ape shit on her when she came home. That was the first time he hit her and it wasn't the last. But he of course apologized after every time he abused her and promised he would never do it again, And Kat being the forgiving bitch she is always went back to him. I found out what was going on when I noticed bruising across her arms and confronted her about it. She told me she had accidently walked into the counter but I didn't believe her so questioned her further. Finally when she told me the truth I was gobsmacked. She told me that he said he would never do it again, but I think by now she realised that was a lie and I think that she was just frightened to leave him. We talked for hours about it and finally she decided to end things with him. I said she could stay with me however long she needed to. I even offered to go in there with her but she refused saying she needed to do this by herself. The next time I saw her she was in the hospital. Apparently what happened was when she told him she was leaving him, he couldn't take it and lost it, beating the shit out of her. Some passersby heard the commotion and ran up to try and help her, but by the time they got there he was gone and she was already lying of the floor unconscious. That was the last time we heard anything of him until now, we thought he wouldn't dare show his face on the island again." I can't believe what I'm hearing, how could someone treat her like that? If I ever see this prick again I swear to god I will make him wish he had never set foot back on the island.

"How come he still thinks they're together after what he did?" I ask

"Because he's a fucking psycho that's why, he probably still can't get over the fact that she dumped his vile ass and found someone better." She obviously regretted the last part of what she said and we sat for the rest of the journey in silence. _Found someone better? Does she mean me? _I think to myself as we turn into what appears to be an apartment block. This must be where Katniss lives. After Johanna roughly parks the car and turns off the engine, we both get out and start speeding through the door of the building and head towards the elevator. A huge 'Out of service' sign is plastered onto the door.

"Shit!" Johanna curses "We'll have to take the stairs."

"Okay, what floor does she live on?"

"The eighth" _Great. _When we reach the Katniss's floor I can't feel my legs from exhaustion but I don't care as I follow Johanna down the hallway until we stop in front of the door right at the end. Johanna reaches for the handle and tries to open the door, only to find that it's locked.

"Katniss! Katniss are you in there?" Yells Johanna while banging her fist as hard as she can on the door." Katniss if you're in there open up, it's Johanna-"

"And Peeta" I add, earning me a death glare from Johanna.

"And Peeta, please open up! I know about Marvel being back. We are here to help you." We wait a couple of moments but are only met with silence. "She mustn't be in"

"Where else could she be?" I say as we start making our way back towards the stairs.

"I don't know, she might be at-" Johanna was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream coming from the inside of Katniss's apartment.

**By now I'm guessing you all know that I love writing cliff hangers! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr! (my name on there is is never-let-me-go-x) and please leave a review! I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter!**


	17. The Rescue

**That was a nasty cliff hanger yesterday wasn't it? Don't worry because the wait is over and chapter 17 is here! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!**

Chapter 17

Adrenaline rushes through my body as me and Jo run back towards Katniss' door. Knowing that the door is still locked and there is no time to run downstairs and fetch a spare key we do the only thing we can think of. We brace ourselves and throw our whole body weights forward and ram our shoulders into the door over and over again until it they go numb. The screams behind the door become muffled and hard to hear. Knowing we haven't got much time left we decide a different tactic. I start kicking the door as hard as I can while Jo shouts to Katniss to hold on and that we are coming to help her. Finally after a few more solid kicks the door gives way and we push our way into the apartment. It's a small place with one bedroom, one bathroom and a connecting kitchen and living room. Johanna barges into what I believe is Katniss' bedroom and I follow suit. In there we find Katniss pinned onto the bed by Marvel who has a killer look in his eye. Katniss' lip is swollen and her face is covered in blood. I run forward and grab Marvel, throwing him off her and into the wall. Johanna runs over to Katniss and embraces her while helping her into the living room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her!" I spit at Marvel as I punch him in the jaw and throw him to the ground. I go to kick him in the stomach but Marvel guesses my next attack and grabs my leg, making me topple over. He then stands up and kicks me in the crotch, hard, before running out of the bedroom and into where Johanna and Katniss are. Johanna sees him hurtle towards them on the sofa and stands up, shielding Katniss. When Marvel gets to her, he pushes her out of the way but not far enough as Johanna quickly spins on the spot and pinches his pressure point in the space between his neck and his shoulder, knocking him out cold. I stumble into the living room holding my groin when I see Johanna standing over an unconscious Marvel.

"You're quite the badass aren't you?" I say to her through the doorway.

"Don't underestimate my power of a pissed off woman Mellark." She smirks

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." We are bought out of our conversation by the sound of Katniss whimpering to the side. We both rush over to her, Johanna taking a seat next to her and me kneeling in front of her, clasping her hands between mine and bringing them to my mouth, placing kisses along her knuckles. She is shaking violently and grips onto my hand so hard she nearly cuts off the circulation. I don't care though, she is safe now and that's all that matters. I think Johanna realises that we need some alone time and steps off the sofa and heads towards the kitchen. When she returns she hands me a roll of kitchen towels, a bowl of water and a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea-towel.

"Dampen some of the kitchen roll and clean the remaining blood off her face, the when you're done place the peas on her lip to reduce the swelling but make sure they stay wrapped in the tea towel, we don't want her to get ice burn. I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to phone the police." Johanna tells me. I don't know what to say to her so I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug. She stiffens at first but then places her hands on my shoulder blades and squeezes back slightly.

"Thank you Jo, for everything. She's really lucky to have a friend like you." I reply. She breaks away from the embrace and looks at me. I swear I could see a hint of a smile but it quickly vanishes.

"Don't worry about it Mellark, you're not the only one who cares for her you know." She says while heading towards the door, making sure she kicks Marvel in the face for good measure. When she reaches the doorframe she turns around. "Oh and if you ever hug me again, I'll rip your balls off" she says before heading into the hallway and out of sight. _So charming, I'll make sure I give her a friendly kiss on the cheek next time _I smile to myself.

"Peeta?" Katniss croaks as I turn round and join her on the sofa, gathering her up in my arms and embracing her tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about all this" She begins but I quickly brush off her apology.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I should be the one apologising to you, I should have let you explain yourself last week instead of just going off on one. I was just so shocked and hurt. If I wasn't such a fucking jerk to you this would never have happened and I am so so sorry" I choke, trying to hold in my tears. Katniss must have noticed my quivering voice as she buries her head into my chest, letting me know that she forgives me. I lift up her chin and place a delicate kiss against her lips, making her recoil in pain. "I'm sorry I'm sorry". I begin but she quickly cuts me off

"It's okay" She smiles "It's a good kind of pain" before leaning in and capturing my lips again. I can't believe how much I actually miss her kisses. I pull away a second time in the fear that I might hurt her again and place a kiss on her forehead. I place another kiss on her forehead before turning her face round and ripping off some kitchen towel and dipping it in the water.

"Now let's get you cleaned up before Johanna gets back" I say as I start to wipe away the remaining traces of blood.

Johanna returns within the next 5 minutes with a few police officers in tow. Two of them carry out Marvels body back to the car while another couple stay and ask me, Katniss and Jo for statements. A paramedic arrives as well just to give Katniss a quick once over to make sure she is okay. Once they are happy that she's okay and the statements are taken they finally go, leaving me, Jo and Katniss alone in her apartment. I walk over to Katniss and envelope her into another warm embrace while Johanna takes a duffle bag from one of the cabinets and heads into the bedroom. Me and Katniss just stand there in silence, enjoying each other's arms until Johanna returns. When she does she hands me the duffle bag.

"In there is some of her clothes, her toothbrush, her razor etc. I would offer to let her stay with me but I have a feeling she would rather be with you right now. Don't make me regret this Mellark or you'll end up the same as Marvel, got it?"

"I won't" I reply as I take the bag and slink it over my shoulder. We head back down the stairs, Johanna in front and me and Katniss behind, and make our way back to Johanna's car. I decide not to ride shotgun this time and sit in the back with Katniss, never letting her go. Strangely I don't think Johanna minds this and the rest of the journey back to my Villa is ridden in a comfortable silence. When we get back, Johanna helps me move a now exhausted Katniss into the Villa and onto my bed. Johanna helps her get changed while I patiently wait outside. When she finally re-emerges she bids me goodbye. I thank her again pull her into another hug, giver her that kiss on the cheek I said I would. When she pulls away she does punch me in the arm, but not hard and shakes her head at me. Even thought she'll never admit it I know that she doesn't dislike me as much as she says she does, I may even go as far as saying she actually doesn't mind me. When she leaves I turn round and walk into the bedroom. I find Katniss already in the bed and waiting for me. I take off what I'm wearing and clambering into the bed wearing only my boxers. We didn't have sex, but instead I just hold her until she fell asleep. _Tomorrow will be better _I think to myself as I find myself drifting off as well.

**I was nice today and didn't leave you with a cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! I will warn you now that I am back at college tomorrow and I won't be back home till late so there may not be a chapter up tomorrow but I'll try! Hope to see you all soon! **


	18. Good to have her back

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for supporting this story so far, this is my first ever fanfic and the response has been amazing, I may even write more! Don't forget to leave a review and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 18

When I wake up the following morning I notice that Katniss is still sound asleep. It feels great being able to be close to her again and I'd forgotten how truly radiant she looks when she sleeps. Her chest slowly rises before sinking back down again, her hair falls gently across her face and her lips are slightly parted. The swelling on her lip has reduced rapidly over night and all that is left is a little cut. Her face is still slightly bruised but even through her wounds she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I lay there for a few minutes watching her sleep thinking how lucky I am that I have her back in my life. I reach over and pull a strand of her hair off her face and place it behind her ear. Her eyes flutter for a second and I hold my breath, frightened that I accidently woke her up. When she eyes stay shut I exhale, knowing that she is still asleep. A few more minutes pass of me just watching her when I finally decide to get ready for the day ahead of me, I mean us. I slowly remove myself from the covers and hop off the bed, making sure that I don't rock the bed too much. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, reaching my left hand into the falling water to make sure the temperature is right. Once I feel like its warm enough I peel off my boxers and step into the shower cubicle. The feel the warm water running down my skin is heavenly and I'm so caught up in the moment that I don't hear the sound of little footsteps walking across the tiles and the shower door sliding open. It's only when I feel a pair of slender arms wrap round me and a pair of soft lips rest against my back that I realise that I'm no longer alone. I turn round in the embrace and I'm met with the same grey eyes that captivated me the first time I saw them.

"Good morning beautiful" I say to her as I lean down and press my lips against hers. "Sorry if I woke you up"

"Hey Handsome" she replies in between kisses "You didn't wake me up don't worry, I've been awake for hours. Do you always watch me while I'm sleeping?"

"You look so peaceful in your sleep I just can't help myself sometimes."

"See if anyone else was confessed they like to watch me while I slept I would be slightly creeped out, but because it's you it's not that bad. In fact I might go as far as saying I think it's quite cute"

"I think you're quite cute" I say as I lean in again and capture her lips.

"And I think you're quite cheesy." She smiles. It's good to see her smile again. "Hand me the flannel and I'll wash your back for you."

She scrubs the sweat and grime of my body and I do exactly the same for her. Even though we are in quite an intimate position and are both naked, there is nothing sexual about this act. It's just two friends helping each other out. I get a good look at her body and notice it's covered in bruises. One by one I place a kiss against each bruise, sort of in a way in which a mother would kiss their child's wounds better. I think she is touched by the gesture as although she doesn't let me see it, I catch a glimpse of her eyes filling up with tears. That's another amazing thing about Katniss Everdeen, because in all my life I have never seen someone look so vulnerable and yet so strong at the same time. I bring my lips back up to hers for a second before enveloping her into another tight embrace. I think she just likes knowing that I'm here because she doesn't let go for several minutes. Once I feel like we are both finished, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel loosely around my waist before opening one out for her. She steps into it and I start to rub the towel against her body, towel drying her. I can't resist the urge to tickle her, so I do.

"Peeta... fuck... off" She laughs, trying to break away from my hands. "Peeta... oh my god... stop, ahh!"

"Stop what" I say feigning innocence

"Stop tickingly me, oh god"

"Stop whating you now?"

"Fucking...Tickling...me...Jesus...I...can't...take...it" She laughs, tears streaming down her face

"MANNERS MISS EVERDEEN! What would that woman say if she heard you right now"

"Peeta...pretty...please...stop...tickling...me"

"Well seeing as asked _soooooooo _nice" I say before pulling my hands away. She gives me a playful slap on the arm.

"I hate you, you know that" She says while giving me a mock glare.

"I know you do" I smile back at her before swooping down and grabbing her by the waist, throwing her over my shoulder into a fire mans lift.

"Peeta! Oh my god put me down!" She squeals

"If you insist madam" I reply as I throw her onto the bed. I crawl up to face her and press my lips against her for the umpteenth time this morning. This kiss is a little different as she cups my face and parts her lips, sliding her tongue into my mouth. We kiss like this for several minutes until we both need to come up for air. I rest my forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so much, you know that?"

"Yeah I do...let's not talk about it, okay?" She replies while tangling her hands into my blonde curls and pulling me down for another quick kiss. "Peeta I've just remembered something"

"What?"

"Today is your last full day on the island isn't it?" She says, her voice filled with sadness.

"Oh yeah it is" I reply while hauling myself off her and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Time has just flown by hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has" says Katniss. We sit there in silence for a couple of moments but it is soon broken by the sound of a sniffle escaping from me. "Hey hey hey" She coo's as she slides her hands around my torso and rests her chin on my shoulder, "We still have a full day together so let's make it count okay? What do you want to do?" I think about this for a moment until I come up with something.

"Well...since I've been here you've been taking me places, so for once how about you let _me _take _you_ out instead?"

"Oh yeah? And what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise? Ooo what is it?"

"Now if I told you that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? So do we have a deal?" She ponders this for a second but I have a feeling I know what her answer is already going to be.

"Yes we have a deal."

"Good." I say before turning round and placing another kiss on her lips before walking over to the dresser. I drop my towel and put on a fresh pair of tight boxers and my sweats before walking over to the duffle bag Johanna gave me and throwing Katniss a clean set of underwear and my Orange Hawaiian shirt. Like I said earlier she looks good in it. Once she is change I offer my hand out to her. "Now miss Everdeen, I do recall that I promised to cook you breakfast last week, did I not?"

"Come to think of it Mr Mellark, yes you did" She replies, taking my hand

"Well if you would like to follow me into the kitchen, I will have that prepared for you in no time."

**So sad that this story is coming to an end soon! Don't worry though we still have a few more chapters left! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you tomorrow **


	19. I can't believe it's nearly over

**Sorry this chapter is a little bit late! I've been so busy with college and things I haven't had time to write one!**

Chapter 19

We finish eating breakfast around about 11 and begin to get ready for my last day. I chose to wear the green shirt Katniss picked out for me because I promised I would wear it, although I haven't seen her wear that coconut bra yet. Katniss opts for a pair of short denim shorts and a tank top. So simple yet so beautiful.

"Ready to go m'lady?" I say extending my arm out towards her

"Was that meant to be an English accent?"

"Key word meant to be...didn't work out well did it?"

"It sounded shit love" She replies in an even worse London accent. She grabs my arm and we head out the door. "So where are you taking me first?"

"Surprise" I wink

"Oh come on give me a hint"

"Okay I'll give you a tiny hint. It's somewhere..."

"Yes..."

"On this island" I turn to the side and face her giving her a toothy grin. She grabs my cheeks and squeezes, making my lips pucker up.

"You are such a knob head you know that?" She says before leaning up and kissing my lips. We walk along the beach and into the town where my first surprise of the day was treating her to an afternoon full of shopping, where she can buy anything that she wants. After a couple of hours of this I take her to one of the nicest restaurants in town to take treat her to an early dinner. We order an expensive bottle of wine and feast upon a 5* meal will all the trimmings. The table even came with a candle which was very romantic, so you could say this was our first proper date. It always amazes me how we always have something to talk about, and how every time we make eye contact I always lose myself in her silver orbs. But that wasn't even the biggest surprise of the night.

"I've got one more thing that I want us to do today" I say as we walk along the beach back to the villa.

"Oh and what is that?" She replies

"I want to go down to the secluded beach where you took me before and watch the sunset with you." I swear I could hear Katniss mumble something like 'so cheesy' under her breath before taking my hand and guiding me towards the beach. As we walk past the villa I tell her that I need to go to the toilet really quickly and to just wait a second. In reality I was sneaking in the grab my sketchbook and pencils. Not only do I want to watch the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen, I want to draw the most beautiful girl in front of it too. For good measure I also stick in the orange shirt as well. When we arrive at the beach it's almost time for the sun to go down so we position ourselves like we did before, her in between my legs with her back against my chest and my arms wrapped around her. We sit like that for a few minutes just listening to the wave's crash against the shore. I've come to the conclusion that this is the happiest and most relaxed I've ever been. Just as the sky turns that beautiful shade of orange I lean down the Katniss's ear.

"Katniss, would you do something for me?"

"Depends what it is?" She replies. I take out my sketchbook, pencils and orange shirt and show them to her.

"Could you wear this and sit in the middle of the beach so I can draw you please?" She grabs my sketchbook and begins flicking through my drawings. By the way her mouth is agape I'm guessing she's impressed.

"Peeta these are amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were an artist?"

"I guess it just slipped my mind" I blush. "So will you let me do it?"

"Of course I will" She says before stripping off her shirt and replacing it with the orange one. "And look I didn't break my promise either" She turns round and shows me that she's wearing the coconut bra I bought her. I can't help but laugh and admire her body at the same time. She decides not to button up the shirt and positions herself in the middle of the beach. The way the light highlights her body is breathtaking. I pull out my phone and take a picture of the moment, so I can finish it later if I don't get time to today and begin. I manage to draw all of Katniss and most of the beach before the sun sets so I'll have to finish off the colouring in when I next can. Katniss rejoins me where I'm sitting and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Can I see it yet?" She asks

"Not until it's finished" I reply.

"Spoil sport" She says while sticking her tongue out at me. "It's getting dark, we should head back."

The walk back is surrounded by an atmosphere filled with sadness. This time tomorrow I will be back in Kentucky and Katniss will go back to work. The next few hours will be our last together, so we must make them count. As soon as we set foot in the villa Katniss crushes her lips against mine, taking me by surprise. I grab her buttocks lifting her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as I carry her to the bedroom, never breaking away from each other's mouths. I place her down on the bed and crawl up to her. I place kisses all over her face and jaw travelling down to her neck where I kiss each one of the moles on there. Her breathing becomes heavy and a small moan escapes her lips as I begin to kiss and suck the flesh on top of her breasts. She grabs hold of my shirt tears it away from body and I do the same to her. I snake my hands around her back and untie her bra, throwing the close to the side. It's nothing that I haven't seen before but seeing this much of her exposed to me always makes my heart flutter. I hook my fingers around the top of her shorts and pull them down along with her panties. She then sits up and does the same to me. My mouth attaches itself back to hers as our tongues dance together while we taste and explore each other. I slide my member into her core in one swift movement and she screams in ecstasy. Her hips start to grind into me and match the movement of my thrusts. I hit a certain spot inside of her and she begs for me to do it again, which I do several times. I feel her walls start to contract after a few minutes as she reaches her climax. I'm still not done so I wait for her to regain her composure before sitting up and placing her onto my lap, sliding into her again. My hand reaches down and starts to rub and squeeze her bundle of nerves. A thin layer of sweat starts to coat my body as I begin the journey to my release. Wanting to make her cum again I bring my hand up to my mouth and coat it with saliva before replacing it back onto her bundle. I forgot how good she tastes. This action makes her scream my name over and over again as I begin to feel her tighten around me for the second time tonight. With one final thrust I can't take it anymore and spill my juices inside of her as we cum together for what could be the last time. I fall back onto the bed, bringing her with me as we just lie there in each other's arms. After a few minutes I finally break the silence.

"Katniss..." I say breathlessly

"mmhmmm"

"Remember that bet you made with me when we first met?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you won. I don't want to leave tomorrow." She looks up at me and kisses my lips.

"See, I told you I could make you fall in love with the island."

"That's not the only thing I've fallen for."

"Oh yeah, what else? The food?"

"Not quite" I say with a chuckle

"Then what?"

"You."

**So Peeta is leaving tomorrow! Nooo! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and once again reviews are welcome! The next update will be this ****SATURDAY**** due to the fact that I will be busy for the next couple of days and won't have time to update I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Time to say goodbye

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the late update, I've been extremely busy this week and haven't had the chance to write anything!**

Chapter 20

4:30am, that's what the time on the clock says. My flight back home to Kentucky leaves at noon today. I haven't slept much, how can I? I want to spend as much time as I can with Katniss until I leave and sleeping just takes up time. She's asleep though, but I don't mind. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. After I told her I'd fallen for her she just kissed me with a passion I've never felt from her before and had sex again. I wasn't expecting her to say it back so this action was more than satisfactory. The sun is just starting to seep through the shutters, indicating the start of a new day. My last day. Instead of just lying there until she wakes up I decide to do something else. I gently roll out of the bed making sure I don't disturb her and put on my boxers and my sweats. I then make my way out of the bedroom and shut the door quietly. I make my way over to where I set my unfinished drawing from last night and my pencils and pick them up, taking them with me out onto the balcony. While I have some time spare I might as well try and finish it off. It takes me until 7am to complete it and I have to say it's one of my favourite pieces I've ever drawn. I really tried to capture Katniss' beauty and I think I've managed to pull it off, just about. It's not perfect but I'm happy with it, and I hope she is too. I hear a groan from inside which indicates that Katniss is stirring and will be waking up soon. In another words I had better put the kettle on to make some coffee or else I'll be greeted by cranky Katniss, and trust me you don't want that. I figure that I should spoil her today and bring her drink to her in bed. I place it on the side draws and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful, I've made you a cup of coffee"

"You're too good to me at times you know that?" She replies sleepily and takes a sip from her drink. "When I woke up and you weren't here I was scared you'd just taken off without saying goodbye, what are you doing up so early?"

"You know I would never do that, I couldn't sleep so I went out on the balcony to finish off the drawing"

"Oh yeah? Is it done?" She asks

"Yeah it is, come and see" I reply handing her an old shirt of mine to cover up. Once dressed she follows me out into the living room and over to the coffee table where I put the picture. She picks it up and gasps.

"Like it?" I ask

"Peeta this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I love it"

"I'm glad you do because I want you to keep it."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Really" I reply. She leans over and covers my lips with hers.

"Thank you so much" She says in between kisses.

"You're very welcome" I say breaking away. "I need to go and pack."

"I'll come and help you." She follows me back into the bedroom and starts folding my clothes while I empty the bathroom. It takes nearly an hour to get everything packed bar a spare set of clothes for me to change into. That means I only have half an hour left which Katniss until Gale comes to pick me up to go to the airport. An orange glint in the corner of the room catches my eye and I walk over to investigate. It turns out to be my orange shirt. I pick it up and extend it out the Katniss.

"Here, I want you to keep this too. It always looked better on you anyway." She walks over to me and takes the shirt with tears in her eyes. She buries her head into my chest to hide her face and I lead us both over to the bed and sit down. We stay embraced together like that until I hear a knock at the front door signalling Gale's arrival and my time with Katniss being over. Katniss grabs my hand luggage while I carry my suitcase over to the car. One everything is inside and we're ready to go I turn to face her and cup her face in my hands.

"Thank you for making this the most amazing two weeks of my life. I'll never forget you Katniss Everdeen." I say holding back the tears.

"Hey don't get all sappy on me now Handsome, my make up will start to run" She replies while crushing her lips against mine. "Don't forget to come and visit me again if you're ever feeling spontaneous."

"Trust me I will." I say leaning in for another kiss. I can hear Gale clearing his throat behind me.

"Look mate I don't mean to tear you two apart but we really need to get going if you want to catch your flight." He says. I nod my head and lean in for one last kiss, lingering there to saviour it.

"See you later Handsome, I'll miss you."

"Goodbye Katniss, I'll miss you too, so much" I reply while stepping into the passenger side of the car. Gale soon follows and starts the engine, pulling away from the Villa and onto the road. I turn round to catch one last glimpse of her until she is no longer visible. I back round in my seat and focus my attention on the road, trying hard not to cry. After about 15 minutes of silence Gale speaks up.

"So did you enjoy your stay?" He asks. I take my phone out of my pocket and unlock it, only to see that Katniss has changed my background to a picture of her pulling a stupid face. A smile creeps onto my face.

"It was the best time of my life." I reply.

**Oh no! Peeta has left Katniss to go back home Please don't forget to review and with any luck there should be a new chapter up tomorrow! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far and not getting too depressed it's almost over, we still have a couple more chapters left to go!**


	21. Back to reality

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, it's nice to see you're all involved with the story! Once again Chapters will be up less frequently than before because I am busy this week as well. I would like to inform you now that once this story is over I will be uploading a new story straight afterwards who's name I will be revealing in the last chapter on this story. I hope the people who have followed me during this fanfic will support my next one too. Don't forget to follow my on tumblr too! My URL has changed to **_**neverletmego-x**_** So be sure to follow that and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 21

It's quite funny when you think about it, Last time I was on a place I was trying not to think of a girl and this time I'm trying not to think of a different girl. The more I think about it the more I wish I copied the ending of friends where Rachel decides not to get on the plane and goes back to Ross and lived happily ever after. But we've got to remember that this isn't some American sitcom but real life. So here I am, sat on the plane heading back to Kentucky. Back to my job at the bakery, back to my old apartment, back to my old boring life. Things wouldn't be so bad if Katniss were here though. God I miss her already. Maybe I'll go back and visit her next year or something, but she'll probably have found someone else and forgotten about me by then. I'll never forget her though. Not her laugh, not her smile, not her eyes, not her anything. I bet I sound like a love sick dickhead right now but in all honesty it's what I am, except the dickhead part, I hope. We still have a few hours left until we land in Kentucky so I decide to close my eyes and sleep for the rest of the journey. At least in my dreams I'll get to be with her.

I am woken up from my extremely erotic dream about Katniss by one of the flight attendants informing me we are about to land in a few minutes. I thank her for telling me but curse her under my breath for waking me up at such a crucial part of my dream. I won't go into many details but I will say it involved handcuffs, a blindfold and a very dominant Katniss. Once we land and I have all my luggage I flag down a taxi in order to take me home. The drive doesn't take too long and before I know it I'm back at my old apartment door. It's funny being back because I feel like I've been gone ages, yet at the same time it only feels like yesterday since I unlocked this door. I turn the key and step inside. Since it's late and I'm still feeling slightly tired I just climb under the covers and go back to sleep. When I wake up the following morning alone in bed I am hit with a sudden feeling of sadness. To help cheer my up I pick up my phone and dial in Finnicks Numbers.

"Peeta! You're back! How was your trip?" He says

"Hey Finn, it was fantastic, thanks for booking it for me."

"No problem mate anytime, tell me...did you get any?"

"Get any what?" I reply, secretly knowing what he means but loving the fact it winds him up a bit.

"Fucking hell Peet do I have to spell it out to you? Pussy, clunge, minge, sex, head, dirty stuff you know?"

"Oh that...I might have done"

"Peeta you dog! Tell me more! Was she hot? Did she have a nice body? Were her tits nice? What was her name? Was there more than one? Did she do any weird stuff-"

"Woah Finn calm down! I only had sex with one girl there, she was called Katniss and she was amazing"

"Katniss? That's a strange name, what did she look like?"

"She had this chocolate brown hair, stunning gray eyes and a smile which would melt even the strongest of hearts."

"Woah I didn't ask you to get all Shakespeare on me Jeez. Sounds like you really like this girl."

"I really do Finn. She's the most amazing person I have ever met, god if only you met her you would understand where I'm coming from."

"Yeah but it's lucky I haven't met her because she probably would have gone for me instead of you" I chuckle at his arrogance. Some things never change. "Peet I would love to talk but I need to get to work, call me later? We'll have a full blown conversation about this Katniss and her dick riding skills later I promise."

"Alright Finn I'll speak to you later" I reply before hanging up the phone. Anyone who doesn't know Finnick may think he's a bit of a douche but if you've known him for as long as I have you would understand he's just taking the piss. I sit on my bed thinking of what to do next when I decide to start unpacking, might as well do it now rather than later. Just as I unzip the back and take a few items out I hear a knock at the door. _I wonder who that could be _I think to myself as I leave my room and make my way over to the door. When I open it I am taken back slightly by who is standing in front of me.

"Hey Peeta, I heard you were back. Can I come in so we can talk?" asks Delly.

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I wanted to make it longer but I decided to split it into two to make the story go on for a little bit longer! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought. The Next Chapter will more than likely be up on ****TUESDAY ****due to the fact I am busy tomorrow so may not have time to write one. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	22. The Necklace

**Hey guys! I've decided to put this chapter up 3 and a half hours earlier than I normally would because I have to go and visit my mum in hospital (She's fine by the way) Leave me some reviews to help cheer me up? ;) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know a lot of people have been looking forward to it!**

Chapter 22

"Delly...what...err..." I can barely get my words out before she pushes past me and makes her way into my apartment. _This is going to be fun. _I close the door and make my way back inside. She is sat on the sofa with her hands in her lap. "Look Delly I've just got back really and I'm so tired so I think you had better-"

"I really miss you Peeta" She spits out. Her bluntness takes me back slightly.

"What? Why? Got bored of Cato already?"

"Cato cheated on me." She stammers, trying to suppress a sob.

"Hurts doesn't it." _Where did that come from?_

"What?"

"It hurts doesn't it...being cheated on. See Delly I would say I feel sorry for you, but in all honestly I don't. "

"You're right Peet I do deserve it. I was a bitch to you and I never deserved you. I'm so sorry for everything, cheating on you the lot. I was scared that I was getting into a serious relationship too young so I did something stupid. I know it probably means nothing to you but as soon as I left you I knew I had made a mistake. You were, are, the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know what I was thinking leaving you for someone else because honestly I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, I love you so much Peeta. Can you please consider taking me back, please" She sobs. I know it shouldn't but the sight of her being so hurt and upset gets to me. It really shouldn't after everything she has done to me but I had feelings for her once right? Regrettably I step forward and join her on the sofa, offering her a shoulder to cry on.

"Shh Dell don't cry please shhhh" I coo as I rub circles on her back. _What the fuck are you doing Mellark this girl dumped and cheated on you! You should hate her._ The sound of a soft giggle brings me out of my thoughts. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that even after everything I've done you're still so kind and sweet to me. Thank you" _It's not like I want to be fucking kind and sweet to you._

"Maybe I'm just a good person." I reply

"You're better than a good person, you are an amazing person" She says while lifting her head from my shoulder and looking me in the eye. Before I know it her mouth it attached to mine and she starts kissing me with a passion I have never felt from her. I don't know why, maybe because it's Delly and we have a history together or because of the fact I'm feeling vulnerable and heartbroken that I begin to kiss her back. _Stop now! Before it goes too far! _I feel her start to deepen the kiss and don't have the willpower to stop her as I lay her down on the couch so I'm placed between her legs. Things get heated very quickly and before I know it we're both topless with my hands placed at the top of her trousers.

"Peeta...condom" She says breathlessly beneath me.

"Oh yeah right" I reply while getting off her and going back into my bedroom. I remember packing some condoms for my trip to Hawaii so with any luck they still should be in my suitcase. I rifle through the case for a few seconds when my hand falls upon a slightly weighted envelope with my name on it. I can hear Delly shouting for me to hurry up but curiosity gets the better of my and I rip open the letter and unfold it to read what it says.

_Peeta,_

_I know I should have said this before when you were here but I couldn't find the courage to tell you. Being with you these past 2 weeks (bar that one week we won't talk about) has been the best time of my life. You have made me feel more alive and loved than any man has in my whole entire life. It's going to be horrible not waking up to you every morning and have you cook me breakfast or vice versa. I'll keep your shirt and drawing as a reminder that good men out there do exist and that finding someone better than you is going to be hard to find. I hope you come back to visit me when you next can because honestly the thought of not seeing you again is too heartbreaking and I want to hold on to the hope that you will stay in my life. Inside the envelope I have enclosed you a little something as a reminder of me and our time together. I know you said you would never forget me and now I hope you don't, because believe me I will never forget you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think I've fallen for you too. (Look at me turning all sappy, that should be your job!)_

_Love (literally)_

_Katniss xx_

Inside the letter I hear a clink of metal and pull out what she has given me. In my hand I hold the exact necklace I saw her wearing on the first night I met her. The one with the bird. I stand there for a couple of moments trying to process what just happened and what I just read. _She loves me. Katniss loves me. What the fuck have I done. _Once again Delly breaks me from my train of thought

"Peeta what's taking you so long...I need you..._now" _She whines from inside the living room. I pocket the necklace and head back to her. I pick up her clothes and throw them at her.

"You need to leave...now"

"What? Why? I thought..."

"You thought what Delly?"

"I thought you had forgiven me and we were getting back together."

"Forgiven you? Why the fuck would I forgive you after the way you treated me? What you think you can waltz back in her after everything you've done, seduce me and then we would live happily ever after? No fucking way I deserve better than you."

"Peeta...did you just swear at me?"

"Maybe I fucking did Delly, you know why? Because I no longer give a flying fuck what you think anymore. It's funny, when I first found out you what you did to me I was so hurt that I decided to take a spontaneous trip to Hawaii to prove to you I'm not boring and while I was there I met someone who is 10 times better than you. Meeting her has opened my eyes and I can now see you for what you really are, a lying, cheating deceitful little bitch who's main priority is themselves. So guess what Dell? You were right after all, I am too good for you, it's a shame it took you to sleep with another guy for me to see it. Now like I said before, get the fuck out of my home and I never want to see you again, got that?"

"You don't mean that Peeta, remember what we had together."

"What we had together is nothing like what I had with her."

"So that's it? You're just giving up on us then? After everything we've been through you're giving up on me after I made one little mistake."

"A one night stand is a Mistake Delly, not 9 months. I'll tell you what is a mistake though, me leaving Hawaii to come back here. That's a mistake I'm going to regret for the rest of my life. So if you don't mind I would really like you to leave right now and never walk through that door again, got it?"

"Peet-"

"Don't you 'Peet' me, and don't start crying either you bought this on yourself. I'm sure some other mug will take you in soon anyway, I'm just thankful it's not me. So see ya, have a nice life." I say while grabbing her arm and throwing her out the door half naked. I don't know what I just did but it feels so good. I feel like a huge burden has been lifted. Now that she is out of my life I can finally move on to better things, like Katniss. If people thought taking a sudden holiday was the most spontaneous thing I've ever done, well it's nothing compared to what I'm about to do.

**Delly finally got what was coming to her! But what does Peeta have in mind now? The ****FINAL**** chapter of this story will be updated on ****SATURDAY ****due to me once again being busy and not having the time to update/ write it. It will be a slightly longer chapter and the name of my ****NEW STORY**** will be revealed then! Don't forget to leave a review and once again I would like to thank you for all your amazing support I've really enjoyed writing this. And who knows, if I think up a plot I might even bargain with you guys to write a sequel! I hope to see you, hopefully not for the last time, in the next chapter. Happy reading x**

**P.s don't forget to follow me on tumblr as well, my URL is neverletmego-x (you'll know it's me because my background says district 9 and ¾)**


	23. The Finale

**It's here! The final chapter of this story! I've had a wonderful time writing it and I will miss doing so. I've loved reading your reviews and seeing how excited everyones been getting, it really makes my day. Please don't forget to Review and the end and feel free to PM to tell me what your favourite parts of the story were and just your whole opinion on it. Enjoy this chapter and please read my final A/N at the bottom.**

Final Chapter

I pick up the phone and call a taxi as my flight leaves in a couple of hours. Yes that's right I'm getting on the next plane to Hawaii to go back to the girl whom I think I'm in love with and I think loves me too. It's strange to think that I, Peeta Mellark, have finally done something extremely spontaneous all by myself without the influence of anyone else. Actually I guess Katniss sort of influenced me to do it but still you get my point. Luckily I didn't have to do much packing as it was already packed anyway so I only had to dump a few extra items in. I'll deal with my family and my apartment later because now all that's important is getting to on that plane back to Hawaii. This may be the stupidest thing I have ever done or it may be the best thing so I guess there is only one way to find out. What's life without a little risk ay? Old Peeta Mellark wouldn't even consider this but this is the new and improved Peeta Mellark. I'm so glad that someone has finally made me loosen up because looking back I was a bit of a bore wasn't I? The taxi pulls up outside my house 5 minutes later and I throw my luggage into the boot. Whatever I don't bring with me now I can send over later. I climb into the back seat and wait for the driver to set off. My heart starts to palpitate with excitement and nerves as we draw closer to the airport. The journey is sat mostly in silence until the driver tells me to 'stop being so fucking fidgety and bouncing my legs up and down because it's annoying him'. What I can't help it if I'm excited? As we pull up into the airport I take my case out of the boot and hand him the money for my journey.

"What no tip?" He says gruffly. _How polite._

"Yeah here's a tip for you, don't be so rude to your customers and maybe you'll get more money. Oh and have you thought about having a shower lately? Jesus Christ it was like sitting with a corpse" I reply giving him a sarcastic smile and walking towards the door. Wow Katniss really has rubbed off on me because I would never have been so sarcy with him before, I probably would have given him more money is case I offended him some more. Once I've checked in and my suitcase is taken away I head o the departure lounge. As I walk past one of the stores something catches my eye. It's a small replica of the Belle of Louisville steamboat. I remember going on it with my high school as a kid, most people in my class thought it was boring and a waste of time but I thought it was amazing. It's such a beautiful boat and is one of the things which people think of when they think of Louisville. I promised myself that if I ever had kids I would take them on that boat because it's one of the only times in my childhood that I can remember truly being happy. Maybe I'll still be able to take them? Who knows. I decide to buy it as a little reminder of where I come from and that no matter how far away I am I'll always have a little bit of Kentucky in me. Cheesy I know but I think we have established that I'm quite a sappy and sensitive guy. I sit on a uncomfortable looking chair turning the boat over in my hands until my flight is called. As I make my way up to the gate and see the plane out o the window my breath catches in my throat. _This is it Peeta _I think to myself _this is the beginning of a brand new life. _I smile to myself and my feet carry me through the door and onto the plane. I decided to fly business class this time around because I still have quite a bit of money saved up from my work at the bakery so why not treat myself to some sort of luxury? I end up watching films for the whole flight, ranging from Taken to Finding Nemo. Time must have flown by (literally) as the next thing I know a flight attendant is informing me to put my seatbelt on as we will be landing shortly. _Here we go _I think to myself as I buckle up.

Once I got out of the airport I slip into the back of a taxi and ask the driver to take me to The Capital hotel. He seems so much nicer than the one back in Kentucky as he doesn't stop talking the whole journey about random little things, which I don't really mind because he seems like quite a nice man. Once we pull up outside the hotel I step out the car and give him a 40% tip which he seems really grateful for as he pulls me into a strong embrace. I clap him on the shoulder and bid him a good day before making my way into the lobby. I can't help but smile as I see an oblivious Johanna behind the welcome desk. _Does she ever have a day off? _I ponder as I make my way towards her. I clear my throat to get her attention.

"Hello and welcome to The Capital hotel how may I- What the fuck are you doing here!" She asks with a clear tone of surprise in her voice.

"It's a pleasure to see you too again Johanna, tell me is this how you speak to all of your customers?" I chuckle

"Only to ones who only left a couple of days ago! Why have you come back so soon?"

"Because I missed your charming personality and loving welcomes"

"Ha ha I forgot how funny you are Mellark. No really what are you doing back?"

"I came to see Katniss if you must know. You wouldn't happen to know where she is do you?"

"Well after you left she got all depressed and shit so after work she would disappear for a few hours and come back to my place later that night. She hasn't gone back to her apartment after you know what happened. "

"That seems fair enough, you wouldn't happen to know where she's gone do you?"

"Haven't got a fucking clue, all I know is that it's somewhere where she won't tell me." Her last sentence made something in my mind click and I know exactly where to find her. "Do you want to wait at my apartment until she comes back or..."

"No no it's okay I'll have a look round the island for her. I wouldn't happen to be able to rent a place to stay for another week or so could I?" I ask.

"Errm let me just have a look at what we've got...All of the rooms are booked up I'm afraid but we had a cancellation last second on one of the Villas you stayed in last time if you would like me to set you up in one of those?"

"Yeah okay that'll do fine thank you " I reply, "Urm you couldn't look after my stuff here could you until I get back? I'll only be a couple of hours."

"Yes yes fine okay just pass me your stuff and I'll keep it behind the counter for you, although I will warn you know if I get bored I may end up riffling through your stuff."

"That's fine I've got nothing to hide anyway, thanks Jo" I say as I hand her my stuff of the counter.

"Don't mention it Mellark...oh and don't call me Jo."

The walk to the secluded beach takes me about half an hour. As I make my way down the hill I pray to god that she is here. I know she will be but just in case. Once I reach the end of the forest I can see her in the distance sitting on the sand hugging her knees up to her chest gazing out into the horizon. Johanna was right she does look depressed. I watch her for a few moments before silently making my way over to her. When I'm only a few metres away I finally speak up.

"Is it too early to come back and see you again?" I say trying to hide my smile. As soon as she hears my voice her back stiffens and she slowly turns her head round to meet my gaze.

"Peeta...is that you? It is! It is you! Oh my god" She squeals are she comes running up to me and throwing her arms around my neck and enveloping me into an embrace. I wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up off the ground. "I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too beautiful" I reply before I crush my lips against hers. Her kiss feels so natural and right it's untrue. She eagerly returns the kiss and begins placing chaste ones all across my face and lips.

"What-are-you-doing-here" She says in between her kisses.

"As soon as I read your letter it hit me that there is no other girl in the world that I would rather be with than you, so I decided to come back to see if you want to be with my too"

"Of course I want to be with you, I thought the letter would have told you that."

"Yeah but I'd rather hear it in person." I reply before setting her back down and lowering myself down onto one knee. "Katniss Everdeen will you...be my girlfriend?"

"Jesus Christ Peeta you had me scared to death then! I thought you were going to propose or something!" She says before poking me in the chest.

"Would it be that bad if I did" I say in a fake hurt manner.

"No it wouldn't but maybe later on into our relationship okay?"

"Can I take that as a yes then? You will be my Girlfriend?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend" She replies with a huge smile.

"Woo hoo!" I shout as I throw my fist in the air in victory and pick her up Bridal style.

"You're such an idiot!" She laughs and grabs my jaw, turning my face to look at her." But you're my idiot." She says before placing a long lingering kiss on my lips.

"I love you" I say as we break away.

"I love you too" She replies.

"Oh yeah...how much?" She leans up and places her mouth against me ear.

"Let me show you" She whispers seductively, taking my earlobe into her mouth and begins nibbling and sucking on it. I can feel my manhood twitch in my trousers as I place her back down onto the sand and hover over her. Even though we have had sex plenty of times, I believe this is the first time we are about to make love. And with the sun setting in the background this moment couldn't be more perfect. Just me and my girl away from the outside world about to show one another what then mean to us. Its times like this that I'm so glad that I decided not to go back that night a couple a weeks ago because this is the evidence that sometimes, risks do pay off.

**And that's it! The final chapter of this story! I would like to thank each and every one of you for sticking with Peeta and his journey to true love from the beginning to the very end...or is it? You guys know what to do if you want a sequel, all you have to do is follow me on Tumblr, my URL is neverletmego-x. If you do follow me please send me a message so I can thank you personally for staying with me, you guys are the best! Oh and on a side note the taxi driver in Hawaii was based around an infamous Taxi Driver round by me who goes by the name of "Mr Happy Happy" :').**

**I would also like to announce the title of my NEW FANFICTION! It's called "The Perks of being Peeta Mellark" and is written in the style of "The Perks of being a wallflower". That will be posted either later today or tomorrow, please check it out!**

**Don't forget to review this story and please tell me what you thought of the whole thing either on my tumblr (neverletmego-x) Or PM me on this. I hope to see you guys soon and have a wonderful day. I love you all xxx**


End file.
